Breaking Barriers and Crossing Lines
by infadinityfollower
Summary: If the Rinnegan could be pass on, then why couldn't its paths be as well? Genes not strong enough to awaken the Rinnegan, blood not thick enough to hold them all. Naruto will have to make due with only one. The Deva path, the strongest of them all.
1. Grand Beginnings and Making Waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A ear piercing wailing could be heard from the last room, on the second floor of Soy Orphanage. Soy Orphanage was nothing special, barely out the red does it makes it way through its operation, yet the great calamity known as the Kyuubi Ransack did not care. For as the men, women, and children of the hidden leaf went to delay the beast, orphans were made young and old. As such Soy Orphanage was over-ran with the young children not knowing if they were all alone in the their dark world, but still that is no reason to not give a wailing child his care. No it is not, but the raging storm of place and misplace objects did, items of all sorts flew around at speeds which would give even shinobi pause. The fact that this storm had been going on for a week had been duly noted.

4 years later

Pale blonde hair flowed softly in the wind, blue-steel colored eyes narrowed in concentration which was directed onto a pebble, no smaller than one's own pinkie finger, laying across the small field belonging to Soy Orphanage and sharing with the local mini-mart. The small rock was like any other nothing giving it away from being just that, a normal small rock, yet the sudden violent jerk it gave would leave others to guess otherwise and what would followed next could cause others to say that small pebble was the second coming of the great sage. For what followed was the pebble lept from the shared semi-grass covered patch of lot and flew with more force then it should have right having and into the dusty window of the the mini-mart. Shattering the glass and going through the small store till it shot straight right on through the brick wall on the other side effortlessly and onto who knows where else. Quickly the young boy rose up clutching a rather thick tomb and moved into the orphanage, with mirth-filled bright blue-steel eyes with square shape pupils. Yeah he like to think he was the second coming of the sage of the six paths but they was two problems with that….

he only had one path and he needed a lot more control.

9 years later

"Time does wonders" was the motto of one thirteen years old Naruto Uzumaki. Time was something that Naruto just found fascinating. For as death ran amok and war darken the world, and wounds were both given and healed time just carried on. Time did not care if you were the killer or the killed it watch, it saw and in returned it gave the watched more control. Time gave more control over all things. Whether that be control over one's self and one's own power or control over the world or one's plots for it.

"Which is why I can totally relate to someone who says they never have enough of the damn stuff." was the low complaint of a currently in school Naruto. 'Well calling a place that teaches the young to kill can hardly be called a school. Then again they do give the same basic course as the civilian school.' These were the thoughts of a bored Naruto. Giving a weak sigh Naruto began the process of rising his hand to ask and be excuse to the bathroom and never coming back, he needed more time to train, to figure out why his classmates called his smile creepy, and of course to replace his four day old milk supply.

But before he could do any that his hand stop cold as his ears pick out the last of his teacher's rant about what they would be doing today. "So as it is Potential Leaf day will we-" Needing to not hear more his hand immediately shot down to lay at his side. Potential Leaf was despite being cheesily named, one of Naruto's favorite days. No it was not for the cheap sale food nor the wellbeing or general happiness of hidden leaf's youth. No it was one of his days favorite being right next to 'Who was the hottest Elemental Nation woman', his standing vote always being Yukie Fujikaze, no it was because of how the many clans came to see their new up and coming potential shinobi.

Basically it was the second Hokage's grand idea to have the clans come and give their shinobi pointers, with that always being a great inspiration to civilian shinobi children, it also despite it being almost always nothing fancy allowed the clans to come and gave their own tips and thicks to their own clan children but it still gave the higher ups in the clans a idea of which child had the most potential, of course this was also the day of which he could always find the best inspiration for his self made taijutsu. Now all he had to was wait and watch, and with it not even being a week away was graduation he couldn't help but quote. "Time does wonders"

* * *

The large gathered crowd easily gave away what he was looking for away. The Hyuga were known for their reclusiveness, beauty, and of course grace as such many sought after them. Whether it be for their hand or for their bloodline, the Hyuga had no shortage of admirers.

Use to this type of crowd yearly, Naruto easily move through it, yet at the same time he never had a close shave surprisingly for this large of a crowd. It was like Naruto had a invisible force around him which force others away from him. Quickly and confidently Naruto shot through the crowd and onto his goal. Arriving shortly at the edge of a small school training ground, following that he move toward the trees surrounding it and away from the Hyuga standing guard.

'Same as last year then' Crouching low and letting himself bend into the shadow of a large tree. His eyes quickly found what he was looking for. A small hole sat at the base of the large Hokage's Fortitude The name of this tree species. It was giving this name due to the part it played during the first and second Great Ninja War. Allowing Hidden Leaf ninja to build small bases of operation out of their large insides.

This Hokage's Fortitude was nowhere near the size of its monster brethren out in the Konoka forest. Still it served it's purpose allowing Naruto to spy on this certain field. Maneuvering himself into and up the tree 'A tight fit' and It was for Naruto had made this base near the start of his time at the ninja academy. It was a place where Naruto could train away from prying eyes. It also had the benefit of being in the field where the Hyuga clan head took his daughters to train and test them before moving on for public view.

Moving any place debris he look toward the three occupants of the training field he took in their style, and the younger two's missteps. Time seem to pass too quickly for his taste but he was fine with this he had judged and compared his style to theirs. The two styles had grown too far apart for any more taken inspiration something he was too ecstatic for. It showed how far he had come with his self-made taijutsu. Preparing to leave and call it for the rest of his school day.

Naruto cast one last look at the three training Hyuga. Blue-steel eyes found themselves attracted to one of the Hyuga hairs. Flowing long hair tied into a neat bun, small form, and fast moving. She by far outclass her sibling, who her father was know focusing on leaving her to train on her own. Naruto watch her probably more then he should but he couldn't help himself. Shaking his head he move to leave but not before catching her mouth forming words yet from her non-responsive family he knew they were silent. Grinning Naruto left his now former training spot. Her mouth words and her firecracker smile at the forefront of his mind.

"Spying is naughty, evening if it's on your girlfriend's family"

* * *

Iruka Umino was proud to be a ninja instructor, he was proud to be a chunin, he was proud to be a ninja for the village his parents gave their life for, he also showed no shame when someone brought up his ninja progress.

At 23 Iruka could say he no longer felt the shame that others who came from the reserves felt. That's not to say the reserves were the weak and talentless. No the reserves were for the slow and steady, those who would take longer to get where those who showed true talent would get in months.

Iruka hating giving those he taught the news, that _they_ who train just as _hard_ as their classmates were not good enough for _big time_ ninja. It was because those thoughts and speculation that the gap of differences was so big between the _reserves_ and the _current._

Now they was no mutiny that would be stupid and the _reserves_ and _current_ could work and flow together out in the field or in konoha. It was just that the _current_ stuck to their own circles as did the the _reserves_.

It was this what he had a problem with. It was his dream to bring these two groups together along with teaching the next generation. At last he had little to no success with bridging this gap and now he had the responsibility of telling his own kids who didn't cut it what was going to happen with the future of their ninja career. "-and now sixth on my list is Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

Surprise ran wild through his body, along with a hefty amount of shock."The _reserves_ really?" voicing his surprise now that wasn't really what Naruto was expecting. Then again was it? He pass but barely at least by Konoha ninja academy standards. His Kawarimi and Henge were spot on and his Bunshin could be used in stressful situations as was the requirement but they were so standard along with his physical test and knowledge test that they was nothing to write home about.

After all Naruto felt no need to tell the entire village that he rip off one of the best clans in Konoha in his physical test. Staring slightly dumbfounded if one were to see him now they would see the most raw emotion they had ever seen on his ever. Thankfully Iruka did not care for that right now he had more kids to tell. His own class was next again thankfully many of his class was scouted even his own surrogate brother was, still he should give his sympathies.

"It's not too bad i was even uhh?" looking around Iruka saw nothing besides a empty hallway. "Must have ran off." Sighing and moving on he push shock filled wide eyes with square pupils far from his thoughts. Putting on his game face Iruka would make sure he would not fail to be they for his own students like he did with that boy having no reason to chase the boy after he had already given him the handbook filled with the needed information of the _reserves_.

* * *

"Reason for being here-preparing for the chunin exams. Verified." The tone of voice which was spoken unnerved the traveling merchant, It was filled with nothing but raw boredom. Now for having been going back and forth for Konoha for years the merchant was use to this boredom it was the bane of village gate duty after all.

Still village gate duty was important. The amount of people coming and going from Konoha was larger than any other of the 4 great ninja villages. Being the self proclaimed strongest and largest of the five Konoha's location was widely again the other great four were as well yet they offered a stricter access program.

'He must be new.' thought the merchant certain of this he voice his curiosity. "Never seen you up here before my lad. Are you new?" The merchant grin was contagious and bright for him coming to Konoha was the sign that he had continued his family tradition of arriving for the Chunin Exams. His great great grandfather had started this tradition coming to Konoha months early to get a jump on other competition.

Naruto did not find the merchant's grin contagious or bright actually he found it quite annoying. "Permission to enter the village. Verified." Completely ignoring the posed question he continued on. "Extended stay. Granted." Finally finish with The Visitor Three, the basic verification for access to Konoha. Quicking moving along the bubbling merchant Naruto release a heavy sigh, making sure he had no other guest to attend to he move toward a small building.

The office for gate duty, taking a seat in one of the two chairs. A month and a half of being in the _reserves_ and Naruto could say it was not all that bad well at least for him. At first he didn't know what to expect but once he finish his handbook he really started seeing the pros and cons between being in and out of the _reserves._ Being able to handle your own skill progress meant he had no sensei breathing down his neck was a total plus. Not being about to book a training ground was not. Now there were pubic training grounds of course but any good ninja knew the value of secrecy.

You must be on a squad of at least D-rank to book a training ground, something he was not on. Being in the _reserves_ meant you had to make your own squad something he already had a headstart in.

"Naruto!" the shout was something he was expecting he had taking over her shift for her to meet a potential teammates after all. Quickly coming into view from the doorway was a small girl with black untidy hair which was held in a loose ponytail and her deep brown eyes were filled with irritation. "It was a total bust Naruto so troublesome."

Nodding Naruto pulled out a small notebook filled with names, grumbling he cross off the last of the names from their joint effort at finding a third teammate. "Gohō that's the last of them."

Turning to his only teammate Gohō Nara was like him a newly place _reserves_ member they were from the same graduation class and much like her clan she often showcased her laziness in class and made no effort to stand out landing her a spot in the _reserves_. She had sought him out and offered a proposal of teamwork. He had agreed.

"I don't suppose you got any more candidates?" He for sure didn't. He barely had any to start as well it was mostly all Gohō. "I do, but it's so troublesome." "You say that every time." " Well it is." Shaking his head, seeing no point in arguing with the lazy Nara. "Just give me the information i'll go this time ok?"

Watching her, he gave no facial response to her suspicion-filled stare. "You?" Nodding was all he gave her for a response.

He went to recruit sometimes like twice. "Really? Awesome then." Smiling Gohō told him all her troublesome information after all they was no way Naruto would succeed. His task was impossible and his goal shot down all squad invitations. All 33.

* * *

Konoha's clan district was large. Boasting strong clans such as the Uchiha and Hyuga to the information centric clans like the Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame. To the strike force types like Akimichi and Hatake and hybrid types such as the Inuzuka and Sarutobi.

Now these were not the only clans in Konoha others had come and been integrated into Konoha like the Uzumaki or Kurama and others had come to Konoha for profit seeking riches and influence.

Even among these influential clans Konoha like other villages sought a very special type of clan called a blacksmith clan. A clan that dealt with the blade work of their village. From kunai and shuriken to tantōs and katanas.

A blacksmith clan also dealt with finer craft like Suna's Sealing jars to Kumo's Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken to Kiri's seven legendary blades.

What most didn't know is that these works were made by one clan the Jinkō. Dating back to the clan feud days the Jinkō were known for their blade work despite not being anywhere near the size of iron country the Jinkō could still boast for having the most wanted blade work in all of Elemental Nations. It was also the Jinkō clan compound where Naruto found himself.

Located directly in the middle of the clan district if one were to look closely at the layout of the clan district one could say that the Jinkō were cage in by their comrades.

A large wooden gate prevented him from seeing any farther no guards barred his way but he knew he could not just walk in no Gohō information said Jinkō's fuinjutsu in certain fields could not be match even by the Uzumaki.

As such if one wanted access to the Jinkō compound they had to make an appointment and as the one and only Konoha blacksmith clan they were often swamp.

But despite Gohō words of "Troublesome this troublesome that." the girl had done her research well only taking two weeks to set up a date to set up a price for a large shipment of kunai.

A shipment large enough to warrant attention from the clan heir. Unlike most clans the Jinkō heir took a far more larger role in the leading of the clan. From financials to proposals for marriage for either her hand or a clan member's hand the Jinkō clan heir Buraindo Jinkō has seen it all.

* * *

Metal against metal was not something the Jinkō found frightening nor something to shy away from. The Jinkō found metal against metal beautiful yet to her no one appreciated it more.

She let the stifling heat wash over her petite form. Her covered eyes carefully traveling along her many tools but she knew what she would already be choosing just like she already knew what metal she would be choosing despite her wide diverse collection ranging from the frozen metal of iron country to lighting country's true conductive metal each melting down and in their rawest form.

Long unkept hair fell down in doves along her back she never bothered to attend to it but that was just fine with her like her metal and tools her entire body was an extension of her work it's all under control. Quick as lighting a small hand shot up brushing back a strand of unruly hair maybe she should do something with it.

For now though she would put it off and her next blade work as well her appointment was closing in. The shipment of three large crates of kunai was usually only order by Konoha's military branch or Konoha's other weapon dealers so being propose a deal by a reserves shinobi rise questions of whether it was real or not.

So when Buraindo personally accepted to oversee this deal questions quieted down. Of course only Buraindo knew that this deal was truly fake appointments like this were made before to see her personally.

They always ask the same thing usually it was whether she would like to join their reserves team and her shooting them down. Buraindo turn all thirty-three offers down now though she was interested.

She was sick of the life in the compound for the fact that she could not test her blade work. Out in the field no one could say anything if your opponent's life was lost and that's why she wanted in but she had very high standards she would not join a squad she didn't like. She wanted a squad that dealt with one of the most dangerous aspects of the shinobi lifestyle assassination.

Assassination was of the most highest paying jobs a ninja could take from low grade bandit clearing to high profile personal. It also offered the most possible danger a simple bandit target could just be a simple small time warlord and a high profile target could be the next martyr for a civil war. It was this unpredictability that attracted Buraindo and it was this unpredictability that she must have in a squad.

A swift knock and the opening of her gate of a door cause her to turn her focus on her new company. Pale soft gravity defying hair and tall form come into view he was taller than her for sure at least a good head or two above her.

His features were striking his had three whisker like marks on both sides of his face and pale complexion. He was attractive that was for sure but she was never one for surface appeals.

"You don't look like you're from any of the weapon distributors. You can tell Mizuki that like the last twenty-five times i will not join his squad." The raised brow she was given was all she needed on that front. 'Not related to Mizuki plus one.' "Not from Mizuki's circle then. Well what can i do for you-?" the boy she was guessing around her age walk into her work station also subbing for her room on most nights.

His eyes wandered freely around not staying on something for longer then a second. 'Huh he knows what he is doing is rude yet does it anyway, well don't mind if i do something rude as well." Stopping at one of her many works the boy final spoke his tone was low like he needed no one to hear him besides himself. "Buraindo Jinkō it's a pleasure meet to you." Putting his hand to her she rose but she did not shake it. Instead she pass him and pick up the katana he had been admiring. "Naruto Uzumaki." He finished, staring at her and the blade she now held familiarly.

Buraindo hummed, her thoughts her own for the time being. "This blade was crafted with Iwa's gem core metal." She started and making sure she had his attention she continued. "A metal which is known for its elemental chakra manipulative capabilities." With that the beautiful blade lit a flame and Buraindo disappeared in a burst of speed. Appearing in front of Naruto Buraindo wasted no time in trying to bisect him. A plan to test him. Of course her plan of intimation may have work better if her blade made it at least a couple inches from his waist instead her blade stop short soon after its force of motion had started.

'Ok that was not what i was intending.' Surprise colored her face how does one stop a flaming blade without any show of how, actually she had a few ideals. Flaring her chakra and backing off Buraindo gathered herself before rushing in again only to meet the same results.

* * *

Naruto watched in slight amusement as the girl he was here to recruit try to bisect him, twice. He saw the shock of on her face and the excitement forming a small smile. The shock he could understand but the excitement he fumbled on.

Did this girl crave the unsure so much she would throw her life away for it? No he knew she wouldn't it was merely a great pass time. "If you done with trying to inflict bodily harm on me i would like to make a request."

He made sure to keep his curiosity out and bottle down away from his voice. He watch her body relaxed and her coiled muscles unwound. So no more life threatening attempts how boring. He also saw confusing dawning on her face. Wait did she actually think he was here to buy three whole crates of kunai? Yeah better clear this up quick.

"I would like to know if you would join my squad?" Silence took over the large room before the sound of low metal against metal flowed in from outside. The blush and quick stutter of "maybe" made him let out a nice little chuckle.

Kami was her glare priceless and dare he think it ... a little cute? Also who was Mizuki?

* * *

The sound of his barely functioning lock of his one bedroom apartment door greeted him, sighing he brought forth his control and force the door open. The low pitch screeching was something he always found horrid.

"Why can't they just fix my goddamn lock?" A common complaint but never one that was work on. Naruto's apartment was nothing special and being serious here someone should probably have close down the building a long time ago. They didn't and here he stayed sense good ol' Soy had kick him out on his seven old arse.

Naruto didn't hold anything against them and if he had an unruly kid going around and blowing up shit at his non-existing orphanage he might kick them out too. Maybe the fact that he had meant _her_ on the day they toss him out might have something to do with it.

With no out of place garbage or and a mess to clean up -he lived kinda spartan- he push on in taking the out of place expensive teriyaki off his table and moving to sit on his windowsill with no help from any silverware a piece of teriyaki flew into his mouth and with that a sound of appreciation escape it.

"Still warm must of just missed her." Now that was something to frown about they barely found time for each other as it was. Usually their meetings were random and spontaneous and to miss one always kinda got him down but there was one thing that help somewhat.

All he had to do was look at the run down building of Soy Orphanage across from his. If he remember correctly it had shut down near the beginning of his final acadmey year and it's occupants had gone elsewhere.

It's not really safe to live in a building that look like Iwa's bomb corps had a field day with it. "Going to have to make sure I tell Gohō of my success."

Yeah his success they now had a third member on their assassination-centric team. She never should have sent him if she didn't want this outcome. She knew he was a sucker for small and petite dammit.


	2. Distance to Cross Distance to Make

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

AN- Time to try to make plot. Also lets see if you guys and gals can guess her age.

The Elemental Nations loved monikers and labels. The Elemental Nations loved to envision its shinobi as something more than just man and woman with extraordinary gifts.

To the True Demigods of Strength and Resolve Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju from onwards to the Forsaken Gold Brothers all the way to the next installment of the Ino-Shika-Chō. Elemental Nations love nicknames.

So meet Team NGB. Standing for Team Naruto-Gohō-Buraindo. Naruto like to fondly refer to it as Team Nature-Glorified-Badasses. Gohō said that was stupid and troublesome name. Buraindo then decided that Gohō was stupid and troublesome and defended Naruto and they all just decided to call it what they will.

That was just the second day too.

Still Team NGB quickly put down any and all doubts of whether they could work together well. Climbing the reserve's ranks faster than any other team in the last two generations. Plans to recruit members of the surprising not dysfunctional team were put on the backburner for the time being.

Teams wishing to swoop in and offer a better functional team and pay for Buraindo could not even those with superiority could not for what pays better than assassinations and with their success rate Team NGB were starting to live the highlife… well Naruto was.

* * *

Standing in the darkness of konoha's forest Team NGB could be found on another extermination contact for an A-rank bandit group named Forestburner. Unknown to the bandit group directly above was them were their executors well one of them at least.

Naruto watch the bandits from the darkness again for the third night lucky today would be the end of that and this contract for tonight was the end of Forestburner. Standing seemly on nothing waiting for the go ahead. 'Come on Gohō let's go.' She was still upset with him over the profession of their team and damn could the girl hold a grudge.

'It's been like three months already.' Or close to that at least but good things come to all who take. No wait it's good things come to all who wait but who cares right? Cracking to life his once silent mic spoke up. "Judge here repeat Judge here operation is a go. Repeat operation is a go. Targets in sight and possible danger escalation 32 percent. Jury you're up." What only 32 percent how weak. Also Buraindo is going first he wanted to go first.

Well despite their infamous stance Forestburner only had about thirty-one men so he probably be on clear up. Yeah fuck that. "Executor here dropping in." A sigh was his only response not like Gohō didn't expect him to go early. He didn't like leaving Buraindo down in confrontation with out him for too long also he wanted his piece.

Like his strings were cut he suddenly fell from his high position in the tree's canopies. Stopping just before he hit the ground and instead falling softly amidst the now burning camp of the bandit camp. He only saw disappointment to think these bandits were meant to be chunin.

Randomly spread about were the once know members of the age old Forestburner dead or soon to be. Naruto whistled at that Buraindo really broke into these ones. Turning to the last sounds of battle he found her fighting by his guess the leader of the bandits.

He was a behemoth of a man standing well over all his team and jack with muscles. Being a once Iwa ninja it was no surprise to see him covered head to toe in rock like armor and his weapon of choice was a large slab of granite crafted onto a handle. Or that's what Gohō's information said and he always trusted Gohō's information.

Sill with these advantages it was the leader who was on the defense his large blade riddle with small deep dents. His rock armor was in shambles and no matter what show of strength he offered Buraindo match. Her small form was unrelenting and her blade a foreign work call a épée easily broke passed any guard the man offered.

Some would call this embarrassing Naruto would just call it bad luck like what kunoichi use a ninety centimeter blade flowing with lighting to just show up, obviously nobody has heard of Buraindo Jinkō and that has to be bad luck.

The fight it seems was coming to a close. Sick and tired of being led about by a girl no where near his experience the bandit leader forgoed all defence for a crushing attack. Raising his blade and giving a loud battle cry he rush forward intent on ending their fight.

Buraindo like her opponent felt no need keep this battle going shoot back and easily dodging the boorish strike. Stopping before shooting forward and passing the bandit leader and letting out a content sigh.

Naruto watch as the upper part of the bandit's body fell off before noticing how both ends were cauterise stopping any blood from escaping. Speaking up for the first time since his most badass drop in. "Twelve minutes has to be some kind of record for an A-rank bandit clearing right?" Turning to Naruto Buraindo just shrugged. "Hell if i know."

Naruto watch in interest as Buraindo went through the process of shutting down her Man's Greed Blade Work seal. It was where and how she kept so many of her works on her personal. It was also why her once lighting épée was now a flaming katana.

Naruto wanted to watch not for the possible glimpse at a S-rank seal but rather a glimpse at the little bit more exposed flesh. You see Buraindo's seal was on the very base of her neck leading her to slightly loosen her tightly worn battle clothes. A silver on black battle kimono top with its long sleeves rolled up and form fitting black shorts. This was all according to Buraindo as well. So what if he got a little peak.

The sound of lightly landing footsteps took his attention away from Buraindo and onto his last missing teammate Gohō. Unlike Buraindo Gohō went for a more Nara look but feminized. Hair up in a classic Nara bun as usually her work clothes consist of a comfortable Deer fur vest over a black shirt with puffy anbu shorts and anbu boots with her two weapon holsters place comfortably on her hips. All recent purchases he was sure.

"Stop being a closet pervert Naruto." No blush dusted his cheeks nor was there a shouts of denial instead Naruto stared directly at her and lied directly to her face. "I have no Idea what you are talking about." Shaking his head he continued on. "A pervert is someone who stares greedily at the female form so there is no way that would be me? Couldn't be?" Gohō did not think that was something she should deem with a respond to so she ignored him and the developing smile on Buraindo face. "I believe six bandits got away during Buraindo's _weapon testing_ if you would Naruto." Giving a small turn of the lips at wiping off the smile on Buraindo face.

Nodding Naruto already had their gravity pull closing his eyes he spoke. "I'll catch up with you gals like normal go on ahead." With the ok his two female teammates took off. Waiting for them to put a little distance between him and them.

'That should be enough.' Rising a pale hand to the sky he called his first technique. 'I should only need two to clear up let's get this done' he had a girlfriend to attend too.

"Almighty Pull!"

Seconds pass before their six astray bandits come flying back into the wreck camp. Four of the six were already dead the trip back from the forest which must have broken their bodies because they came in mangled and misshapen.

The two that did come alive surprisingly came in good condition not like it would matter soon. Rising again much like how he had been before he had drop into the now destroy camp he stare down upon the last two bandits.

Again surprisingly they did not run but rather just stared at him like he was some kind of god about to pass judgement. Yeah like a god.

Putting his hands out he close them with an audible snap.

"Almighty Segregation!"

with that all evidence of the bandits named Forestburner were gone from the world along with a small part of the surrounding forest. All in a three day's work.

* * *

The massive gates of Konoha was something most of it's shinobi found greatly reliving. It told them that they have made it back, That they will live to see their families and tomorrow they had fought for.

For Team NGB that was not the case. For Naruto and Buraindo it was coming back to a mask for Gohō it was coming back to responsibilities her clan push onto her despite being nowhere near related to the current main family. Having been task with the job of creating close ties with Buraindo to force the Rinkō into staying longer in Konoha.

* * *

Buraindo's mask was to hide all her distaste for Konoha.

One of the first things she encounter outside of her compound were shinobi and kunoichi looking to befriend her. All looking to form something with her for both themselves and konoha.

Buraindo hated them for this. She hated their round about manner in going about this. She hated the way they wanted to use her for just her clan.

Buraindo wanted to use them too.

She wanted to just take and take till they had nothing left to offer but this couldn't be done because of who she was and what she had.

Until Naruto come along. Naruto didn't see her as a jinkō. He didn't see the power she could offer him nor the possibility of a weapon that could change the entire world once again and that's why Buraindo like him that's why she took and took from him but like an unstoppable force he just kept coming.

If Naruto were too ask she would give him this power if he were too ask she would craft a weapon that could throw the world into disarray again but he didn't but he did tell her what he wanted over all else and what she could never give him.

 _Control._

* * *

Naruto's mask was for control and misdirection.

In Konoha Naruto could not let his power flow freely. Too all of Konoha Naruto was just another shinobi among hundreds but was in a special position leading a team with a clan heir in it.

Just being on a team with a clan member was not enough for any special treatment.

Having a big time ninja was better but to get the best recommendations and sponsorships it was better to have a young clan heir.

Now recommendations were commonplace better recommendations led to better jobs. Sponsorships on the other hand what does any ninja need with sponsorships.

Most teams with high profile clan ninja were look after. Their weapon supply was taken care of by weapon distributors influenced by their clans and their contacts were usually higher paying but lower risk all until they could handle it. Basically with a young clan in your team you were look after by Konoha.

Too bad all Naruto got was a large premium weapon stock by the Jinkō. The works. No discount at the food markets or shops. No rent decrease at his new pad. Nothing.

He didn't even use weapons too.

* * *

Landing on a roof near their crossroads after reporting their success. Team NGB found themselves again at awkward passings.

Gohō wanted to ask if Buraindo wanted to do something maybe catch a bit to eat or maybe invite her back to her compound for dinner. But that was all too troublesome and the times she had ask were shot down. So with a lazy wave she departed back to her compound also she didn't really care for her unofficial mission.

Leaving just Naruto and Buraindo alone on the roof. Buraindo wanted to ask if Naruto would be joining her again for dinner something she always found it awkward and so took her time asking her question.

Naruto would just let her find her courage and wait for her. They had started doing this not too long ago after she had join the team an excuse to show and test her works against him and his unpredictability. He also loved her clan food.

Naruto did have other plans for tonight besides training and a nice free dinner so raising a hand to scratch behind his head in a show of a nervous tick and wearing a smile most would find creepy. Showing just how much experience he had in showing emotion.

A few through might find it cute. Speaking up Naruto said. "Sorry Buraindo i have plans tonight tomorrow for sure through."

The frown was instant and displeasure quickly followed.

'Plans? he never had plans.' Still he did so what? Nothing for now but if these plans continued to take Naruto away from her too much then these were gonna have to go.

"Oh i see have a nice night then." with that she shot off to her compound which was the closest. That was done with reason.

'Awkward and quick come on girl you can do better than that!'

* * *

Watching her go Naruto make sure she got to where she was going before he also took off. Making a point to stop and check out sales that would make house life easier. Even with new pay it was hard living by himself having to buy his own appliances and pay his own bills sucked but with time he had gotten use to it.

Finishing with all of that he move on to his destination not his new place but rather a old one. A burn out place for meetings like this.

Arriving at a small nice house with a light blue picket fence he move along the little stone walkway. Taking out a key painted with a cute cartoon rabbit face on it and unlocking the front door he move into the house. Closing the door on his way in and taking off his anbu boots he move to the kitchen where a spread of foods greeted him. 'Goodness she must have spent forever on this'

Pale soft arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and a chin was press into his collarbone. Unlike for most Naruto did not feel the need to send the person flying nor the need to cause body harm but rather the need to hold her close.

To blow off her wants to remain a secret and spend the night just with her. "Guess who?" She spoke and just her voice cause the stress to disappear. From being responsible for Buraindo to the village's wants for her. Gohō want to just go unnoticed and let her talent die and Naruto not letting her.

"You don't know how much I miss you Hanabi." He spoke after a minute or two of just basking in her present something he loved to do.

"I don't know how much you miss me." She returned stopping to allow her arms to unwrap from his waist and for Naruto to turn and take in her long undone straight dark hair which flowed down her back and her large dark lavender pupiless eyes. She was dressed in a long silver kimono which did wonders for her small form in Naruto's eyes.

Again wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist but this time allowing her to place her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Something that told her that he was still here with her and this was not just another dream.

Continuing from where she left off on. "But i would love to hear all about it over dinner my treat?" Looking up and giving Naruto one of her firecracker smiles he loved so much she finish. "I would love too." It didn't take long for him to respond.

They talk over dinner, Naruto and Hanabi talked about all of their woes from months past due. Naruto told her how hard it was to remain in control of his power and of his problems with his team.

Hanabi told him how hard it was to be a clan heir and what was expected of her and how she surpassed all of their limits flawlessly and her failing relationship with her sister.

Naruto told her what it was like to have complete control over gravity and how much she meant to him.

Hanabi told him how it felt to have stronger eyes then the rest of her clan and to not have their limitations and how much he meant to her.

Overall it was one of the best dinner dates they have ever had and both wanted more of them but Hanabi could not be out forever and Naruto could not bring himself to force her too.

So they would have to part ways for the time being both promising for more time next time. Both wishing for more time now. Turning her head up from its prone positioning across Naruto's chest. They were laying on a nice long sofa fit for both of them. Giving a quick peck to Naruto's cheek Hanabi spoke up. "I had a lovely time Naruto-kun." Smiling Down at his girlfriend. " Same Hanabi same" Nothing could ruin this moment for them nothing.

The sudden explosion that tore right from behind them might put a little damper on it through.

* * *

The explosion ripped right through his living room window. Pushing flame and debris towards Naruto and Hanabi seeking to end them. Naruto rather like this house too. Naruto watch as flame and debris struck his 'Almighty Wall' a defense technique which rises a gravity wall stopping, slowing or forcing away anything he wishes.

It had taken him years till he could perform this technique unconsciously but he never stopped. Seeking control even when none was to be had.

Naruto rose once the onslaught had stop moving to check on Hanabi despite her perfect condition. 'Not just physically but mentally as well.' thought Naruto.

To him they were one and the same if he allowed his physical self to waver then his mental self would waver and it could be the opposite as well.

To others through one could be physically or mentally fine but their opposite could be in total shambles.

Hanabi was fine though she was not in a state of shock or not overthinking things she was perfect as she should be. Her eyes were grapped by his own soon and seconds pass in full silent communication.

He told of what he must do. He told her of what she must do. Standing sharply Hanabi nodded Her eyes clear and focused, directed and her mind sharp.

That's all Naruto needed to see reaching into a supply pouch and taking out a sealing scroll. Quickly unsealing its contents he found himself putting a large black cloak over Hanabi's shoulders.

Hanabi already knowing what to do activated the cloak and disappear from his life once again for the time being.

The cloak using fuinjutsu recreated the effects of a jutsu called 'Hiding with Camouflage technique' allowing one to control the light reflection with their chakra. Seals built into the cloak acted as both batteries for the chakra and the technique caster. But with a automated seal master system in check of the ins and outs of the cloak Naruto could take it a step farther than just masking light and smell.

So the cloak did not just mask the person under the cloak but the chakra as well. Making not even dojutsu able to see it. Hey his team was an assassination team so you couldn't really blame him well you could but Naruto wouldn't give any fucks he wanted the best for his team and if he couldn't get it then he would make it.

Like housework he had taken up fuinjutsu for its serenity-like need to not make a mistake. A way to install more mental control eventually fuinjutsu just become another side hobby.

The perpetrator by now was long gone but fortunately for Naruto he already had his pull the moment he started the attack.

Like a loose rope around the perpetrator neck ready at any time to become a tight knot to string him up from.

Putting his arm out he snap it back harshly 'Almighty Pull!' he mental echoed.

Soon a tall figure shot past him and crashed right into his nice light blue painted walls. Groaning the figure told the world he was still alive and told Naruto he knew of his secret and this house.

He could not just more him he blew his house up and soon the ANBU would be here to investigate. So he would be getting rid of the figure and his house with everything and anything that could link to either Naruto or Hanabi.

Holding out his tightly close left hand he painstakingly open it and birthing into this world a little black orb. Grabbing the little orb with three fingers from his right hand he snap it forward where it just hanged in the middle of his living room.

Already Naruto could see and feel the light and gravity being drawn into the little orb soon nothing would be left of this place but memories.

Taking in the green vest and faded scar on the down figure face he would soon find just who this person was and who he loved and worked for. No one hurts Hanabi no one.

With only one last thought he left and disappeared into the moonlight.

'Big Crunch!'

A perfect assassination technique.

* * *

Pipe filled and it's nicotine contents were inhaled heavily.

The headache he was feeling was insane. By now most of his ANBU were told to go back. The sudden explosion and the damage they had expected to find was nonexistent instead they found well what did they find? Goodness just thinking about made Hiruzen Sarutobi headache grow worse.

They long ago called in RnD seeking to understand the colorless crater before them. With splashes of color here and there the large crater was otherwise bleak and gray. But how could someone take away color itself. His RnD had told him it was like gravity had collapse inward to a point, taking both light and any evidence with it.

"Scary isn't it?" the voice was low and deep. Hiruzen did not need to turn around to know it was his last student that he was on good speaking terms with.

"It's beyond just scary Jiraiya. If what my RnD are reporting is true then among Konoha's shinobi is a ninja who could control gravity and control it well." Taking a long drawn out puff he continued. "Enough with this topic for now we already have enough going on."

Both did not need to bring up Orochimaru and the man's current movement to know that was what Hiruzen was referring to. Turning to Jiraiya and giving him a grandfather smile he finish. "Tell me this my boy how is your son?"

* * *

"You were attack?" Gohō finally spoke up voice dipped in curiosity. Where Buraindo stare was covered in malice.

Even with Buraindo and Gohō grievances there was a reason why they all work together so well. They trusted each other with theirs lives. So if Gohō was the one who proposed the life string with her information then it was Buraindo who with her vast array of craft that acted as scissors that cut it. Finally it was Naruto with his overwhelming power who weaved the string in the first place.

Naruto was the one who directed Gohō intelligence into information gathering and told Buraindo that it was fine to expect from him. "Yeah i was but i don't think he meant to kill me. He probably just meant to intimidate me." Naruto said allowing what happen to sink into his teammates heads. They were located at their book training ground. A place with a small lake surrounded by a little thick forest. The lake was Gohō idea.

"So you killed him?" Buraindo question they were not shy to killing and taking lives, innocent or not they had all done it. Naruto nodded choosing his words carefully he said. "He saw something he shouldn't have. A relationship not his to know."

Those words circled through the girl's heads 'A relationship not his to know.' could mean a lot and the possibilities were almost endless but they had more important things to discuss.

Giving Gohō the man's appearance it only took her seconds to give him a response. "There is a 74 percent chance that the man who attacked you is Iruka Umino." Allow that to be know she spoke again. "And if that is the case then you should know Umino's best friend and close associate is Mizuki from Team Waterforce."

With that cat out the bag it became obvious why Naruto was attack and for whom. Being the team Leader of NGB he could disband the team with but a word. A not too bad of a plan, too bad he was the leader and not some two bit ninja.

Walking over to Buraindo Naruto place a comforting hand on her head and gave her a rare smile all for her. "It's all ok." Naruto said simply. It was ok that people wanted her. It was ok that people were willing to hurt him for her. It was ok for Buraindo to rely on Naruto. It was ok for Buraindo to take from him.

Buraindo raise a hand to wipe her puffy covered eyes. Speaking again Naruto brought up what they were all gonna be doing no matter what.

"Let's go pay this Mizuki a visit."

* * *

Mizuki walk into his apartment it was where he did all his planning. His apartment was covered in privacy seals all a gift from his benefactor. He had been having a shitty past three days.

Iruka was meant to scare the boy not die. Iruka had been told to act against the boy as soon as he saw an opportunity because Uzumaki's team was usually gone again in a couple of days.

Mizuki had not see head or hair of Iruka so he must of been captured or be dead and because he was not also lock up for planning treason then Iruka must surely be dead.

Mizuki wanted the Jinkō heir for the possibilities of what the clan could offer him. The mere thought of power was already intoxicating but he never made it pass a front door representative.

No plan or thoughts of seductions could be acted on because no matter his reason he never made it past the front gate. Then came along this boy who nobody has heard of bearing invitation for his team.

Mizuki expected immediate failure from the boy instead he heard rumors of the boy walking farther into the Jinkō compound than any other bar a clan member and he emerged intact along with success.

That piss Mizuki off.

So he plan around that. He waiting to move on the Jinkō heir with promise of a better team when the boy failed but the boy didn't.

With that the name Naruto Uzumaki spread in Konoha along with his team's name NGB.

Mizuki had heard it stood for Natural-Glorified-Badasses.

Mizuki was putting the clan heir thing on hold to rework his plan to steal the Forbidden Scroll. Papers and documents were thrown across all over his living room.

It would be much harder to convince the sannin boy without Iruka but it could be done. it had to done. He would not allow five years of planning to go down the drain.

Mizuki never saw his shadow take on a cartoonish appearance and he never saw his new shadow wave at him before stomping its feet into the ground stopping him in place but he did hear the soft female voice speak up.

"Shadow Toon Possession connected we're all set up you guys lets get this started."

Head not moving at all the only thing Mizuki could move was his eyes and they snap to the left where Gohō Nara stood.

He recognized her from his reports on the heir's teammates. Suddenly he felt a pinprick on the right side of his neck. Eyes snapping to the right he saw the very girl he wanted covered eyes and long unruly hair and all.

He couldn't speak though he couldn't put forth years of plans into words. How Frustrating.

"Mizuki what my teammate just injected you with was a very strong truth serum and a toxic poison. I would give you fifteen minutes tops. Now if you want the the antidote you will tell us of your plans with the forbidden scroll."

Finishing Mizuki watch Naruto appear on his couch dress in a black anbu shirt with an anbu vest over that and anbu pants. Top line stuff. His pale spiky blond hair fell to a point at the base of his neck and his Blue-steel eyes focused all on Mizuki.

Naruto was soon flank by both Gohō and Buraindo. Mizuki despite his panic could only wonder what they wanted with his plans and what was that little black ball Naruto just release into his living room.


	3. A Martyr and The Heist of the Century

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

When Naruto was young he was kick out of Soy Orphanage. He was seven at the time and with nowhere to go he roamed Konoha seeking something but not knowing what. He tore through Konoha's lower districts, picking fights with anything and anyone. He fought men, women, and children. He even fought a bear once. Soon Naruto found that fighting was not what he wanted with his power and turn to creating instead of destroying. Soon Claywork and landscaping became a passion.

But when the scale he worked on became not enough to satisfy him, he move on to bigger canvases. So instead of just carving random people he saw into large rocks he sought inspiration. From people of history to the leaders of today Naruto carve them right into Konoha streets and Konoha loved it.

From great battles Konoha had won to its most famous figures Naruto did them all.

He carved them right into the streets and buildings and for the battles he put them across Konoha's trees.

Eventually he moved onto other villages and countries great happenings. Konoha didn't take this so well and put it's foot down. Having enemies printed across their great village like propaganda was a big no no. Konoha increase its patrols and watches to catch him so he had to stop.

Naruto's life of creating and destroying ended after three months out of Soy.

Then he saw _her_ and he was back at it. Young and imperious he found her having a cinnamon bun with her sister. Just sitting there waiting also like for him.

Naruto carve her across all of Konoha. He didn't carve for the possibility of getting caught he just wanted to get her out of his mind and he did but he found her again. No rather she found him. Hanabi Hyuga was her name and she wanted to know why he was doing what he was doing. So he told her that she just wouldn't leave his mind. Hanabi giggled and left soon after that. She did not report him.

Soon she found him again and this time she stayed longer. They talk and talk about who they were and what they had to deal with. Then Hanabi told him to stop what he was doing not wanting him to be put away. Naruto agreed but only if she agreed to have a cinnamon bun with him. She gave him what he would soon start calling her firecracker smile and said yes. Also Naruto learned that she hated cinnamon buns.

So Naruto would stop going around Konoha and end his escapades but he would never stop his landscaping. All over Naruto created hideouts and burn outs and that's where Naruto, Gohō, and Buraindo were right now planning something big.

* * *

Under the lake in training ground 26 was a large rock dome. Sturdy and suspended by a thick rock column in the black and surprising deep water of the lake which again was Gohō idea was Team NGB.

It was here where they could be themselves and it was here where they could lay it all on the table. It was here where Gohō told Naruto and Buraindo of her appointed task for the Jinkō clan. It was here where Buraindo told Naruto and Gohō of her greed and her clan's greed for knowledge.

It was here where Naruto told them of his not so loyal ties to Konoha.

Naruto told them of how he viewed Konoha as nothing more than a stepping stone and a suckie home. A place where he slept and learned and never nothing more. Like gravity he would never be stuck for long.

Breaking the long silence Gohō decided it was finally time to address the elephant in the room.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Silence was her answer until Naruto responded.

"Give me the pros and cons Judge." Judge was Gohō's operation name used only for missions. So they were really were going to try and steal the Forbidden Scroll.

"Cons- possible capture and interrogation followed by blackmail or death." Yeah those were heavy even if Goho's way of saying it was dull. Blackmail could mean a lot. Blackmailed into selling out your clan. Blackmailed into being a breeding stock. Blackmailed into being experimented on. But it was all on Naruto's shoulders not theirs and they would follow Naruto no matter what.

Continuing from where she left off on after allowing all of that to set Gohō finished. "Pros- possible success rate 85 percent and possession of the Forbidden Scroll. A S-rank item holding knowledge of all the four Hokage's dreams and knowledge of the village and S-rank to D-rank kinjutsu." Silence followed as what she just said processed. 85 percent was crazy but that's what you get if you spend 5 years planning something in your own village with insider knowledge. So the pros hugely the cons meaning.

"Operation Martyr and The Heist is a go. Gohō get incontact with all known resources of Mizuki and tell them we're live. Buraindo prepare me operation kit Codebreaker. I will be spearhead instead of Mizuki. Go! Go! GO!."

Both girls rush out at the sudden bark of an order and down a hole in the main space of the underwater dome which would take them back up to the surface. Shit was about to hit the fan and the fan was about to hit back. No holds.

* * *

Thick black clouds were hanging over Konoha were ominous and unsettling. No doubt Konoha would be under heavy rainfall tonight. It was the rainy season after all. Still the clouds told more than just rainfall they told of something big happening and the active shinobi of Konoha could attest to that. It was reported by a comatose ninja that Gemason the 13 year old child of Jiraiya of the Sennin is in the possession of Scroll KUD-243.

Scroll KUD-243 was a S-rank information item. It held all of the full reports of what happened the night the Kyuubi attack. From casualty reports to economical damage from both the Kyuubi's chakra to its physical damage. It also held who was to believed to have orchestrated the attack and what really happened to the Tailed Beast. If this scroll got out of Konoha's grasp who knew what would happen. Maybe the Fourth Great Ninja War even.

* * *

So all of Konoha's force was out and looking from chunin and up. This left the Hokage's building unguarded. Not totally unguarded but enough to try something and would Naruto try something. He was moving towards his target the room next to the council room. Arriving and making sure he was alone he let his 'Blind Eye' technique drop. It was a gravitational version of 'Hiding with Camouflage Technique' using gravity he manipulated light into becoming that of his background. It took most of his concentration much like how he heard 'Hiding with Camouflage technique' did.

Stopping at the door to his target he took out his operation hit and got to work. All of their operation kits were usually prepared by Buraindo and were made around certain things like this one was a Codebreaker and it focused on stopping, delaying or destroying seals.

Reaching into his kit Naruto pulled out a spray canister this one was his own design. Quicking spraying its contents on the door he watch as the chakra that made up the seals were put on display. It release a chemical agent known to be highly reactive to chakra allowing the unseen to be seen.

Putting the canister away he then pulled out a simple boxcutter but it was more then that obviously. This was one of Buraindo crafts made into a boxcutter for smuggling purposes. This one allowed his to stop the seal matrix for entry and exit. Slabbing the master seal Naruto watch to make sure the blade went into the seal and not the door like his last operation. It did and he turned it and watch the work of the best seal masters come undone before him.

Entering the room he saw his prize before him sitting innocently on a podium.

'Mission accomplished.' Naruto thought grinning like a madman.

Now all he had to do was wait for the getaway signal from Buraindo.

'Time does wonders.'

* * *

Buraindo dance and Buraindo prayed not for miracle nor a answer from god but rather to preform her jutsu. Her clan had traded this knowledge for Shichiseiken,Benihisago, and the Kōkinjō to the nomads of land of lightning back during the clan feuds. It was the best known way to use a S-rank jutsu and survive after words. It was replace by hand seals and better chakra control eventually but the ritual like casting offered better control over the jutsu dramatically. So where the world lost any knowledge of how to even perform the casting her clan improved it.

Soon Buraindo was done and shot her right hand towards the roof of their HQ. In her right hand was a spear like weapon, all white and the head of the spear was beyond large. The top side of the spear-head reached down towards half it's 7 foot length. In the middle of the spear's horn like protrusion was a hole inside of that hole was a bright yellow gem. Buraindo saw a thin piece of lightning leave the spear and disappear along with a heavy amount of her chakra. She could already feel the results as a large Boom shook all of Konoha.

* * *

All across Konoha its inhabitants watch as three thin pieces of bright light flew towards the black clouds before a rumbling echoed from out of the clouds. Loud and horrid like a roar Konoha waited with baited breath for what was going to happen next. They wish they didn't for only seconds later another roar echo out louder and clearer. Following that a beast made of pure lightning fell from the sky and smash right into one of Konoha's main power generators. There wasn't a huge explosion following but the beast re-emerging to bounce over and into another generator. It did this once more before shooting towards the sky once more and past the clouds where it exploded shaking all of Konoha with it.

By the way that was the getaway signal.


	4. A Firecracker's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It took Konoha 3 days before they were able to get the power back on for medical personal. It took all week before they were able to get power for the entire village. By week 2 they were able to finally get to the issue of scroll KUD-243 and determine that Gemason was being framed. With the case being headed by the Jiraiya himself, he quickly found the ringleaders of the framing and gave them to IT for Interrogation.

Soon they crack and spilled all the beams. They directed Konoha to others who played a big part in the operation and from there the traitors gloated how they hit konoha bad taking their power and telling them that this would not be the end. But it would be Konoha executed every last one of them all under the books but scroll KUD-243 was never found nor was the main mastermind MIzuki.

By week 4 Konoha started to investigate the three large seal arrays left around Konoha but nothing would come of this. They were all burned out and only the fact that the seal arrays were quite like nothing Jiraiya had seen and that they played a huge part in the control and forming of the jutsu.

By week 5 somebody finally reported the vanishment of the Forbidden Scroll. Pieces started to fall and pictures were starting to get painted. All blame was put on Mizuki who was issued as a S-rank missing-nin and ordered a 'captured on sight' order for all of Konoha's ninja

So a month passed and no one was the wiser of true perpetrators of one of the greatest heists in all of Elemental Nations.

* * *

Back at NGB's HQ shit was starting to drop. They could not just open the Forbidden Scroll they had to break it's tracking and Information block seals first. Something which would take all of their first month in possession of the scroll to do. It was only now after finally breaking through the bullshit amount of seals on it that Naruto, Gohō and Buraindo could get a look at it.

Well they did more then just look at it, they took it apart not literally but figuratively. Buraindo and Gohō wanted information about all the little dark secrets of their world from the eyes of the four great Hokages. Buraindo wanted it for her clan and Gohō wanted it for knowledge's' sake. It was agreed on for now that Buraindo would get the Third and the Fourth Hokage's diaries and Gohō would get the First and Second's.

Naruto wanted none of that. He didn't care about the darkness of the world nor its secrets. What he did care about getting from the scroll was myths or rumors predating to the beginning of chakra itself. As a child he had this tomb-like book that was a collection of folktales and fairytales of the darker days of Elemental Nations. The tales in this book were meant to be nothing more than motivation for kids acting out or being unruly. There wasn't suppose to be any truth in them.

Naruto didn't care about he latch onto this tale which told of a little rabbit's need for control over her urges for big apples. It ended in tragedy and the little rabbit become a big fat monster who wanted to eat the world.

A tale meant to make sure children didn't eat more then they should helped shape Naruto into what he was today. A pre-teen with self control issues and slowly growing hormones.

Yeah not that great but it also made him interested in what his power really was and what the world must of been like for this rabbit to become a monster that almost ate the world.

Huffing Naruto threw another scroll to his side to lay in his growing pile of failures. All of it only dating back to the clan feud days. 'Dammit this was supposed to be big.' It really was but he was more interested in the past right now not ways to fuck up the present. He would be making a copy of the Forbidden Scroll for sure but as it stood Naruto was expecting too much from Konoha and the Forbidden Scroll as a whole. 'All i have is this absurd information about this stone plaque from the Uchiha.'

The plaque told of how the Uchiha had a huge part to play in the world and how their 'Curse of Hatred' was needed for it. Naruto called bullshit on that and because the scroll which he had learned of the plaque from was written by the second Hokage who was known for his dislike of the clan he was not putting any stock into the plaque for holding any true knowledge of worlds past.

So with most information here not meeting his wants Naruto would instead be looking into the 'Impure World Reincarnation' kinjustu. He would drag the greatest of souls from beyond the grave back to this world and Naruto world learn everything from them. He would learn of the Sage of the Six Paths. He would talk to the greatest of all shinobi and learn of their most kept secrets.

Goodness just thinking about it was getting him all excited.

Suddenly a small book slammed into his 'wall' before dropping to the ground. looking down at it and back at Buraindo who had thrown it he raise a brow as if saying 'What?'. Buraindo who was not trying to hurt him was just pointing at the book and seem to be excited to form words at this point which was saying something for the clan heir.

Gohō was just soaking this all up. She was also committing Buraindo's flabbergasted speech to memory but seem to be waiting for his reaction as well.

Reaching for the book and opening it to it's mark page Naruto could only raise a brow.

Speaking out loud Naruto began. "What i am only the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

Seconds pass before what he just said sank it. "I am the son of the Fourth Hokage." The tone was still the same along with his facial expression. Stuff like this didn't get to him.

Yeah who was he kidding. Eyes widening and mouth hanging low Naruto was floored. The fourth was his father. How? They didn't even look alike his hair was a shade paler along with his skin tone. His jawline was rounder which may just be his youth but still there just was too much was against this.

Minato also was never reported for having a bloodline and control over gravity. Then it hit him. Of course his chakra and blood had changed him that or maybe he just didn't get enough sun not likely but still.

Looking up towards his two female comrades he notice Buraindo had composed herself and both her and Gohō were waiting for his response. Staring at both of them and speaking as seriously as someone who guess discovered that the world was shitting gold. "You both must now call me 'honorable son' as village tradition and have my children by the CRA." At that Gohō just threw her hands up and started going off about how he needed to stop being so troublesome. Yeah that was not happening but a boy could dream.

* * *

Training Ground 7 was one of the best training grounds in Konoha. It was larger than the norm and was said to be the same training ground where Jiraiya the Sage had taught Minato the Yellow Flash and where he taught Kakashi of the Sharingan and now it was where Kakashi was teaching his own team. It was not as great as it sounded Kakashi could attest to that.

Watching his own team go through their 'mandatory' team training exercise Kakashi could not help but feel proud of how far they had come. When they had all started they bickered and fought like no one he had ever seen not even he and Obito had been like that. Much.

Now they actually look like a team and a damn good one at that. Of course Sasuke and Gemason still fought and Sakura still pick a side but they really did fit nicely together. Kakashi watch Gemason tear himself apart against Sasuke and Sakura in the team exercise. It was a free for all but you were force to help your teammates no matter what leading to interesting scenarios. Gemason was not doing that through and was just trying to land big hits all round. Leading Sasuke to protecting Sakura more often forcing both Gemason and Sasuke to start bringing out the bigger guns.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Gemason cried rushing forward and trying to smash his technique into Sasuke but his reach was to short and Sasuke was to fast leading to him smashing his arm into the ground. Again.

Getting up from the mess he had created again Gemason was all game to try again for the upeteenth time but the swift slap upside his head stop that.

"Ow!" Gemason yelled and turned around yelling all the way. "What the hell old man!?" Another slap followed the first one but this was strong enough to put him face down in the dirt. Like father like son their resemblance was uncanny. Short white hair to long white hair and solid jawlines must ran in the family along with red tattoos. Where Jiraiya had his at the end of his tear ducts Gemason had his in the form of two thin lines right above his brows.

Grabbing his son's pure white haori Jiraiya toss Kakashi a wave before shooting off towards the restaurant district Gemason screams of protest echoing all the way. They needed to talk and Jiraiya always found it easier to get his son to talk when he was stuffing his face. That or when peeking on the opposite sex.

* * *

Gemason did not want to talk about this. He did not want to talk about how he was wrongfully accused. He did not want to talk about how the person who gave him the scroll was already really dead and he did not want to talk about the injustice in the world.

That's why he was yelling instead of talking with food flying left and right he yelled at his father all of his problems. All of his thoughts about the how they had failed at their last attempt to peek on the opposite sex and all of the injustice in the world. Soon Gemason ran out of breath and he had to stop but he did go on for five minutes straight.

Watching his son take deep breaths to gather himself Jiraiya spoke up. "You done yet?" Gemason just glared at him and Jiraiya sighed it was all good that his son was finally getting this stuff off his chest but still he was not prepared for this kind of stuff when his child was born and he still wasn't. Jiraiya only knew two things being a shinobi and being a pervent. 'Now there's something to help him take his mind off this stuff' Eyes roaming around the nice teriyaki restaurant Jiraiya quickly found someone attractive in his son's age range.

Pointing across the room Jiraiya directed Gemason attention onto two hyuga girls. Gemason was quick to pick on the game and followed his finger only to gawk and start shaking his head. "Ero-Oto that's Hinata! Big no no." Hinata? It took him a second but Jiraiya soon understood what his son meant. She's a Hyuga so she untouchable. 'Yeah no' Grabbing Gemason's shoulders Jiraiya stood up and forcing Gemason to do the same he started walking towards the two hyuga girls. He use to do this all the time with Minato. Goodness just thinking about the man left a sour and sweet taste in his stomach not something he should have if he wanted his son to be successful in picking up two fine hyuga girls.

"Gameface my boy. Go make your father proud." and with that whisper Jiraiya push his son towards happiness. Or doom.

* * *

Hanabi let herself the small courtesy of stretching out but even that action was filled with grace. It had been a long day. Waking up Hanabi put herself through her normal training rig from 7 to 12 she trained by herself using both her clan's taijutsu and her own mix. From 12 to 3 she step it up and started incorporating her jutsu into the mix. During this time she was almost unapproachable for her clan with lightning flowing around her Hanabi needed all of her focus to not harm herself or her clan mates. It had happen before.

So when all that was done it was time for clan duties. Being paraded around was not something she like to do but her father's clients did. Being seen as imperious and untouchable but in reach was something both men and women couldn't resist. Believe her Naruto sometimes couldn't help himself. Sometimes his touch went too but she was never mad for long. When his touch went too far it spoke of desire for her and her alone. Hanabi could see the burning need for just _something_ in his eyes but both her and Naruto never knew what to do they were only 11 and 13 respectively. In the future though she knew something would have to be done but again who knows what.

'Just thinking about him causes me to burn with happiness' As it always did but still now it seemed all she wanted to do was spend time with him 'It's not love i know that but it's becoming close' and that scared her more than she ever will ever admit to any besides Naruto. Hanabi was just feeling anxious. 'Maybe it's because of his pitiful flirting attempts?' It was something he had started doing with his two teammates after she had told him it was a way to break the ice. For now she just needed to put him out of her mind and finish this lunch date with her sister. She knew she would fail with keeping him from her mind but she honestly couldn't find a reason to care about it that much.

"Hanabi are you listening? I told you father wants us _both_ back before nine not just me." Hearing her sister say this she just wave her off. Rude but Hinata knows she has specials privileges.

"It's fine Hinata father-" Hanabi started but was interrupted by a boy around her sister's age

"Hey Hinata-chan long time no see. How have you been?"

The blush was instant and so was the stuttering. 'So this was the boy who my sister is crushing on? She could do better?' But this boy was the son the Jiraiya of the Sennin so that has to count for something right? Still the boy had done something unforgivable and that was interrupted her. She hated that and it was really rude but still she was being petty. Being reminded of where her sister stood with the clan always managed to piss her off. It was not Hinata who had to fight tooth and nail to make the clan not even think even think about branding her and it was not Hinata who had to improve beyond all others to make sure the clan stayed thinking that way. It was also Hinata who could have a semi-free relationship with boys outside their clan and Hinata had the nerve to even think about telling Hanabi her responsibilities with the clan. If Hanabi wanted to stay out all not night long then she very well will.

'Actually what is holding me back?' The clan? No. It was just her and her age who was holding her from letting her stay the night at Naruto's new place and with coming forward with their relationship. 'Well no more.' Standing up Hanabi gave both her sister and the rude boy a firecracker smile and simply walk off.' by tomorrow the whole village would know.' She would stake she claim and show the her clan she was serious with this.

* * *

Alright first real author's note let's get somethings out the way.

Naruto- Naruto is not all there socially he's not crazy or anything like that but he does not know how to emotionally express himself. He gave this up for control over his power at a young age as such any emotion he does express is either slow and ugly or raw and too much. There are exceptions to this like with Hanabi. When he is with her Naruto finds it is easier to express himself then with other people but he is not dependent on her or Hanabi him. That is not the relationship I am aiming for with them.

Powers- Naruto is not all powerful and any A-rank to S-rank will give him trouble but you can't just fight him head on Naruto will tear them apart if they do. His abilities will allow this. Naruto has all the basic abilities of the deva path and more. His square pupils show his possession of the deva path and are nothing more. Naruto control over gravity is beyond scary already I have based some of his moves off the three common ways humans believe the universe is gonna end. Yeah that's some scary shit.

Relationship- Naruto cares for Hanabi the most out of any living thing he knows. He is not to physically attracted to Gohō or Buraindo. Yet. But he does care for them as they all grow older it's kinda a given they will attracted to each other but on what level nobody knows.

* * *

Gohō- Gohō is a Nara as such she is both lazy and intelligent. It was because she is a Nara that she wanted to be a Kunoichi and this desire did not go away when she was place on the reserves. Finding Naruto and seeing something she decided to place her future Kunoichi career on his shoulders and letting Naruto direct and mold her skills into information gathering and spreading. Something which she found she actually likes doing.

Powers- Being from the Nara clan she knows their special brand of jutsus but Gohō has thrown her own twist on them and renamed it 'Shadow Toon' procession. Shadow Toon procession allows her to detach her own shadow and force it into something else's. The new 'toon shadow' reacts to Gohō mental's commands and harms itself which harms its new host.

Relationship- She has her clan and her mother but she also has Naruto. Naruto to her is a bright future and she does not know if that is worth throwing her clan, village, and mother away for.

* * *

Hanabi- As the second child to the clan head she was supposed to be branded and become the spokesperson for the branch family but her potential she showed saved her from this and landed her a harder position of being a clan heiress something she might take from her sister. Hanabi loves what her clan stands for but not the clan so much.

Powers- Hanabi forged herself on both the new and old of the Hyuga. She took in their past to create her current self and that current is something she is proud of. Mixing her natural elemental affinity for lightning chakra into her style and jutsus. Hanabi is said to be one of the most promising Hyuga ever and that's not forgetting her eyes as well.

Relationship- Hanabi relationship with Naruto is something she wants to see blossom in the future and does not care for her clan's opinion on this. She cares for him more than any other living thing and does not mind seeing that care turn into love. Hanabi's relationship with her sister is strained. Hinata knows what Hanabi is going through but does not truly understand leading to a gap.

* * *

Buraindo- Buraindo belongs to Konoha's blacksmithing clan the Jinkō. The Jinkō date back to the clan feud days offering their blade work for shinobi knowledge and like their famous blade work they also took a liking to the shinobi ways. Also if the Uzumaki were the leading clan for seals as the Uchiha were for fire ninjutsu then the Jinkō are the leading clan for blade work. The jinkō only came to Konoha after the First Great Ninja War. They didn't come for protection but for Konoha's Shinobi Knowledge.

Also her eyes are covered. They are blindfolded.

Powers- Man's Greed Blade Work- The jinkō known for being greedy and have modeled their kenjutsu style after this greed. The kenjutsu style focuses on the unpredictability of one blade yet at the same time the predictability of one blade. Using a special seal all of a Jinkō's bladework sealed into it. From a yoroidōshi to a tanto to that of a claymore and back into a parry dagger. If a jinkō has made it expect to see it in a fight.

Relationship- Buraindo does not like Konoha but likes Naruto and to a lesser extent Gohō. She sees Naruto as this unpredictable being. Because of this she harbors a type of lust and greed for Naruto and possession of him.


	5. A Simple Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto

Naruto's new apartment was nothing special and if not for the fact that his fridge was stock and he had working cable then one would never suspect anyone of living here. To Naruto it was sterile and grey there was no feeling to his apartment, no _life_. Naruto did not mind this but he like it a whole lot more when Hanabi was over. When she was over it was like he was suddenly introduced to color. His world lit up and his apartment came alive. To Naruto it was amazing plain and simply but soon enough Hanabi always left and once more his apartment died.

Hanabi always came before nine and left before ten like clockwork. 'But tonight is not one of our dates?' For the past month they had been meeting less because of his heist but they always for sure met on their schedule dates no matter what the other one was doing.

Walking into his living room Naruto instantly noticed her she was just laying there on his couch reading some novel he had pick out during one of his many contracts outside of the village. Naruto collected them and Hanabi read them. A small gift for not spending as much time together as they use too.

Hanabi was just as imperious as always. Hair straight and form covered in a light lavender dress kimono which cut off right after her knees. Her small form and porcelain skin tone made her look like a doll, a doll you could never touch, a doll you could never have, a doll too damn expensive that even with all the riches in the world you could never buy her. She was just too good and she was just too good for _you_ but not him. Where the masses could only become tipsily on her he could become intoxicated on her. Where to the masses she was untouchable to him it felt like she was always in arm's reach.

Something so irresistible at only the tips of his fingers. How _maddening_.

"Hanabi?" Naruto said softly wondering both why she was here and why she was just so _Hanabi_.

Looking up from her book Hanabi gave Naruto a soft smile. "Hey Naruto surprised to see me?"

He most definitely was but if asking meant her leaving then he didn't care if she murdered the Hokage she would always have a place _here_.

Naruto soon found himself being used as a body pillow as he sat down beside her and watch as she put down her book. 'Looks like things are getting serious here.'

"Do you know what time it is Naruto?" She asked her eyes looking elsewhere. A dust of red had suddenly found it's place on her pale skin. How cute. Nodding to her question and waiting for her to start again. He didn't have to wait for long. "It's half past eleven Naruto. Too late for a girl to walk home by herself and too late for her boyfriend to do it as well. Oh woe is me whatever should a girl do?" Shaking his Head Naruto could only mirthfully picture someone stupid enough to touch a Hyuga and a clan heiress at that but then stop when that picture took on a likeness from too close to him for him to be comfortable with. He was not stupid right? Now's not the time for that through now was the time to give his girlfriend a place to stay which meant they were going public. 'Wow'

"I only have one bed" He started wonder just where she was gonna sleep. Maybe with him?

"Your couch is pretty comfortable and it looks like it could use some loving. You can sleep here." Hanabi finished ending whatever perverse thought he was about to have

Shit. 'Not my Bed.'

* * *

Tossing and turning once again for the umpteenth time Naruto could not help but be unsatisfied with the situation yet at the same time he was beyond content with himself. In his bedroom Hanabi lay which was something he never thought would ever happen. Naruto never cared for public opinion but he knew it's power and sway well. During contracts for NGB they had used the greedy and the hungry to complete their assignments. They say money went a long well to bend someone to your will well Naruto knew first hand that beauty and promises went a lot farther.

Hanabi was raised to never bend to the public but to bend it. Hanabi knew what her father could do to his shinobi reputation and his mission rate. He could destroy it and with Naruto being in the reverses it would only make it that much easier.

At least that was once Hanabi's reason but now Naruto's shinobi reputation had taken off and the Jinkō control most of his sponsorship stocks something which Naruto knew upsetted Hanabi. It said to Konoha that Naruto was protected by the Jinkō not the _Hyuga_. Loved by the Jinkō not the _Hyuga_.

Now through Hanabi's reason had changed. Instead of the reason being 'caring for what happen to his shinobi career' it was now the anxiety of what the future may hold for them. The shadow of the Hyuga hanging over her shoulders and Naruto's obsessive need for control were both big hurdles for them to overcome if they ever wanted to have a fruitful relationship.

'But if Hanabi is willing to try then so am I.'

Raising from his prone position on his couch Naruto walk to his bedroom door, opening it and allowing it to slightly creek Naruto saw Hanabi prone positioning on his bed covered in his blankets with only the crown of her head showing in his darkened room. Her breathing was even but her posture was stiff. She was awake.

Moving to the edge of his bed Naruto sat down and watch as Hanabi's dark lavender eyes peek out from underneath his blankets wide and impossible. They were different from her clan mates just if not more alluring than the standard lighter lavender her clan mates usually had. Hanabi's eyes held his own. Captivating and demanding she sought his reason for coming into here but she never spoke. She wanted him _here_. She wanted him _here_ to ward off her anxiety. She wanted him _here_ to comfort _her_.

When Hanabi did speak she spoke a rush of questions. All which needed to be answered by him and him alone. "Naruto is it ok for me to be here? Is it ok for me to be with you? Is it ok for-" Naruto did not have answer for all of her questions but if he did he would have already given them. Instead he merely took her hand and holding it tight he cut her off with a soft response.

"It's _all_ ok."

The words were quiet like they were only meant for Hanabi and they were.

"We will face it all _together_."

And they would like how Hanabi was always there for him feeding him and reminding that there are other things to live for besides his control. Naruto would be there for her now and for as long as she needed him to be.

Hanabi eyes were slightly puffy after that despite the words not being of length they were filled with meaning none of it was superficial. Soon Naruto found small arms wrapping around his waist bringing him down to lay besides Hanabi where she soon held him tight.

"You're a big Idiot you know that Naruto."

For _being_ with her even with her clan baggage. For _staying_ with her even with her baggage.

"I don't think i am. I am?"

She release a bubbling giggle at that. He wasn't for sure but she was never gonna tell him that.

"Your really are but you know what?"

Naruto who had maneuvered himself for he was facing her in bed place a kiss on the top of her head and stared in a questioning manner pushing her to answer.

Hanabi had a small smile on her face it wasn't one of her firecracker ones but a small special one meant to show her imperfections and be only for him.

"You may be an idiot Naruto but you're _my_ Idiot."

She said that with such passion that for a second Naruto was stumpt. It was so raw and strong that it completely surpassed anything they had ever show each other. Staring dumbfounded at her Naruto could only return her emotion it in the truest way he knew how. With action.

He was never any good with emotional words. He could say it and at times say it well but to him they were only words. His actions how ever were his meaning they carried his decisions it was one of reasons why Hanabi was so hands-on with him. He did not allow people to get past his 'wall'. He did not allow people to touch him but he did allow Hanabi too.

Closing the already small gap between them Naruto placed a light kiss on her lips. It was their first lip lock and it was as awkward as it sounded. Quick and short but leaving a desire for more and Hanabi was willing to give another. Quick and with a light blush adorning her face Hanabi place one on his lips longer and more fulfilled than his own. Breaking the connection Hanabi face aflame placed her head it in the crook of his neck not allowing him to see her in her embarrassed and shy state.

They said nothing as they bask in their moment. When tomorrow did come they would face it together and soon they fell asleep with nothing but each other in mind.

* * *

The Hyuga were in a frenzy. One of their clan heiresses had not return and fear had set in. They remember when Kumo tried to steal one of their heirs before and had almost succeeded. That fear almost drove them crazy much like last time but Hiashi Hyuga would not let it become like last time. So him and all active shinobi clan members were sent out to look for clues and if none were found then Hiashi would be leading the war front on Kumo or anyone else involved.

Hiashi already almost loss one daughter he would not lose another one.

Hyuga were sent out one after another all looking for clues on Hanabi's whereabouts. Her guards gave her usual whereabouts or spots she like to visit. Apartments that look like no one lived there were raided and shops that she was seen at were interrogated. Soon a trail was formed and a squad of the Hyuga's most elite ninja were posted outside a small new apartment building much different from the many rat's dens they had been too. It was nice and not that many people lived in the new complex yet. A perfect setup to hold a clan heiress.

Soon the signs were given and the Hyuga moved in. Soundless and fast they were pros and nothing would stop them from getting their clan heiress back. They moved in from one living room window all six of them quickly flank out sticking to the shadows. With their bloodline activated they already scouted the building before hand and knew what they were looking for.

'We are looking for two, only bedroom, last door on the right.' The Hyuga nodded at the handsigns their designated leader made. They moved quickly and waited for the go ahead.

'Two in room confirmed, one unknown, one suspected, caution advised.' The Hyuga watch as their leader counted down who knows what they were gonna face. The horrors their heiress might have face. If even the slightest hair was out of place there would be hell to pay. So with the adrenaline pumping through veins and their purpose clear they burst into the room only to be stop by giggles of all things.

There being tickled and wearing the biggest smile they had ever seen was Hanabi who was pinned down by a boy with pale blond hair soon the two children stopped what they were doing as they noticed the six new Hyuga in the room. Hanabi at that point had displace herself from under the blond boy and had taking up an imperious like posture.

"Hikari-san how nice to see you" Former and proper as any clan heir Hanabi greeted the long time ANBU kunoichi with a practice ease. "I supposed father must have been worried sick?"

Shocked and lost had the situation after it had proved to be non-aggressive Hikari Hyuga could just barely wrap her head around what she was seeing. Their princess had a… goodness no just no not their princess. "And I suppose father is going to want to meet my boyfriend."

No! No! No! Not their princess!

* * *

When the news had finally reach Hiashi that his daughter was safe he was beyond glad but at the same time Hiashi felt his heart shatter into little pieces. His youngest daughter had a boyfriend. He always knew that a day like this might come. That one of them might find themselves with male company. He never thought that it would be Hanabi. With Hinata's crush on the Sennin boy Hiashi had expected Hinata to have the first boyfriend _outside_ of the clan but never Hanabi.

Even with Hanabi position as a clan heiress she was special among the clan. No one had shown potential like she had. It was even rumored that she had more potential then Itachi Uchiha. It was said that her eyes were the strongest in generations. Also having been ruthlessly taught by the higher ups in the clan she was beloved by the elite Hyuga ninja for never stopping even with her age and frail-like form.

Hiashi wish this day had never come. Sitting in his office with both his youngest daughter and her boyfriend of who knows how-many-years with some of his most elite guard surrounding them. Little overboard maybe but he needed to set the tone of this meeting.

"How many years has this relationship been going on for?"

Even and sharp Hiashi make sure his voice carried a hint of intimidation. Hiashi would make sure this boy knew where he stood with him and what he thought of this _fling_.

"About six years father give or take."

Six years! How had he not have found about this in that length of time? Impossible. So again he ask this time flooding the room with about almost half of his killing intent. 'No more games.'

"Hanabi Hyuga how many years have you been going out with this _riff raff_."

The first thing that alerted Hiashi that something was wrong was when Hanabi did not react to his sizable increase in killing intent. The second thing was when he noticed Hanabi change completely in posture. No longer was this just a meeting between father and daughter it was now a meeting between clan head and clan heiress. Hiashi just made it clear on what he thought of Naruto and their relationship.

"Father-sama we have been in a relationship for the past six years. Naruto had courted me around when i was 5 but when did not start dating until i was 7 from there we been having a long and successive relationship."

Hiashi knew he was on thin ice already but as a father and a clan head he was going to have to break that ice. Questions needed to be asked and anger was going to have to be directed but he had to do this.

"Hanabi have you had sexual intercouse with this boy?"

How else was their connection so strong? A young maiden's virginity was beyond important to Hiashi or rather Hanabi's was. For Hiashi was not just one parent for her but two he was both her father and mother. Unlike Hinata who grew up knowing of her mother's love Hanabi did not get that option and so their mother had made Hiashi promise on her deathbed that he would protect and love Hanabi with the equivalent of two parents. If that meant getting onto the bad side of his youngest daughter then so be it.

Silence prevailed over the room and all eyes were on Hanabi all eyes Hiashi noticed expect the boy's that is. Instead he was merely holding her hand which seem to be holding back whatever verbal monster Hanabi wanted to let out. Finally when she did speak Hiashi swore he saw sparks flying from out of her mouth.

"Forgive me father if I misheard you but did you accuse your eleven year old daughter of sleeping with her thirteen year old boyfriend?"

At that moment all Hiashi could do was nod, praying that his wife forgave him when he saw her after going to his early grave.

"So I did hear you correctly." Hanabi look over at the blond boy searching for an answer for whatever question she was going to ask. The boy said nothing just holding her hand in a full show of support. It shock Hiashi how much he was just reminded of himself and his late wife.

Hanabi done with getting the boy's support rose from her formal position of sezia and meant her father's eyes with determination.

"Father I would like to propose the beginning of a marriage contract with the Uzumaki."

Wide eyed and flabbergasted beyond belief Hiashi ask only one more question.

"And what is your name my boy?"

The blond boy who had not spoken throughout this entire meet finally did once the attention was all placed on him.

"Naruto _Uzumaki_ and may I say it is very nice to meet you after all this time."

No! No! No! Not one of his princesses!


	6. A True Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

In a few days rumors had began to float around that the Hyuga were involved with a outside marriage contract but it didn't involve a branch member but supposedly it did involve one of the few main branch members. Speculation and second guessing ran rampant all over Konoha. Jealously and envy were widespread for the rich and the connected. Many had tried and failed to court a Hyuga and the few that had succeeded were always among the rich and powerful. None of the admirers had ever succeeded in courting a main branch member however.

By the week's end Hiashi Hyuga the current clan head had officially declared that his youngest daughter the prodigy was in the beginning stages of being courted by a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy had no riches to his name, no political power or sway to be had. The only thing the boy did have was a perfect record of only assassination missions in his shinobi career. No one knew why the Hyuga were even thinking of entertaining the ideal of this marriage but the public knew just where to ask.

* * *

"Uzumaki? It's very nice to meet you. Would you mind telling me about your marriage-?"

Walking past the unremarkable civilian of Konoha and blowing off a question he had been ask over a hundred times by now ever since the contract had been announced. Team NGB didn't normally take the civilian route consisting of the alleys and streets usually they would stick to the rooftops and ninja-like traveling but when they were not in a hurry Naruto, Gohō, and Buraindo always like to take the scenic path and sample Konoha's fine market. NGB's life outside of Konoha was bloody and hard… sometimes. Their contracts more than likely always ended up with their target dead and the only survivors were during the beginning stages of their career but they also got their targets in the end.

Does almost being almost late to the Chunin Exams count as being in a hurry? Naruto didn't think so. Gohō had already given them a break down on the three stages of the Chunin Exams and they were beyond prepared for them. Stage one was the information part of the exams. Teams were either meant to provide or steal information for the required test of advance tactics for ninja battles and contracts. Easy. Stage two was where the fun really began. It was recreation of a scenario where multiple villages all wanted the same thing.

'The shit I have seen when other villages wanted to take our contracts.'

Naruto didn't think Buraindo was so territorial of their jobs but he had come to learn most of their contracts were given by the Jinkō and were expected to be fulfilled by the clan head. _No matter what_. So with that ultimatum-like order down on the table as long as they did their job NGB would be supplied with their type of missions leading to heated competition with other inside and outside village ninja.

The NGB were not just known for their impressive track record but also the brutality they showed to other ninja. It was clear that if you mess with them you were expected to get a couple broken bones.

Still even with all this reputation and mission income they were only genin meaning the third part of exams was going to be the most important. The propaganda piece.

Walking into the ninja academy, a building both Naruto and Gohō never wanted to return to was where the first stage was being held. All three of them moved on quickly to their destination. None of them wanted to play around with their fellow ninja doing who knows what with that genjutsu.

The sooner the Chunin Exams were over the better. They weren't children of the _current_ , they were not hand picked and had no place among them something they were all to fine with.

* * *

Naruto took a seat near the front of the classroom along with Buraindo and Gohō and started doing what they always did to past time. They played chess modified for three. Originally the game was meant for two being from the unfamiliar lands close to Demon country the board game was remarkably like shogi. Gohō had like chess better than shogi and started playing it forcing Naruto to be her opponent. When Buraindo joined the team she also took a liking to it and wanted to play with Naruto. Gohō said no and the next day when Buraindo came to meet up with them she brought a chess board for three.

So 'Chess for Three' was born and Gohō never bothered asking why Buraindo made a chess board for _three_.

Soon all the racket from new arrivals cause Naruto to stop their game and find out what was causing it.

* * *

Gemason could not get that meeting out of his mind. He had chatted with Hinata for quite a long time, surprising his amount of flirting was very little mainly he asked about her little sister which in hindsight was not very smart but Gemason just couldn't get her out of his mind. All he got from Hinata was her name.

 _Hanabi Hyuga_.

Just the name got him going. Gemason had always used women of at least over 20 for his fantasies and masturbation sessions. Then he saw her and the past following days were crazy. He felt like he was doing something wrong each time he finished with himself. Then came the stalking or well the attempting stalking for no matter what trick he pulled he never made it past the front gate. He had tried just waiting around the compound but the Hyuga kick him off their land real quick no matter where he hid. Gemason had to stop his efforts of even seeing the young Hyuga princess soon once his team's sensei Kakashi Hatake had put them into the Chunin Exams. All of his remaining time was put into training for the exams however once he had gotten wind of the marriage contract he was devastated.

Only for a short time before he set out to find this Uzumaki but like many others he never succeeded in finding him and decided to focus all on the upcoming Chunin exams.

Then Kabuto come along with supposable information on all shinobi's and he couldn't help but reach. His father had taught him to always be wary of free information but to always take it as well. So he waited patiently for his year mates to finish asking their questions before asking his own.

"Kabuto if you wouldn't mind could you give me any of your intel on Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kabuto smiling, nodded his eyes widening slightly at all attention he now had him from the occupants of the classroom. Gemason was surprised Ino did not ask this. 'She must be too busy arguing with Sakura-chan."

Soon Kabuto was done with whatever he had to do to get his cards to show the required information. Standing before all of Konoha 11 Kabuto held up a small card showing the small crowd a face of a boy with pale blond hair and weird square pupils. Reading the information off the back of his card Kabuto's smile slowly turn into a frown.

"Sorry you guys but the only information I have on this Naruto Uzumaki is his mission record, teammates and also that he and his team are all reserve genin. Oh also his rumored connection in courting one of the Hyuga heiress."

"Wait wait wait you said this Naruto is a genin?" This question come from a girl with blond hair and light green eyes. 'Ino Yamanaka' Gemason noted.

Nodding Kabuto quickly caught on once he noticed Ino looking around the room and did so as well. Soon all of Konoha 11 eyes fell on a boy sitting near the front rows.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Unnerving blue-steel eyes held them all in place. He was actually here! Gemason had so much to ask.

Thankfully for Naruto the exam proctor chose that moment to arrival.

* * *

Naruto could not understand Konoha or rather he could not understand people in general. He had given up on his social efforts and queues when he was younger. Only now that with Hanabi and him going public that he really try but still Naruto didn't communicate with the outside world. Usually his days consist of either having both Buraindo or Gohō in company or Naruto was out training for control or messing with the Forbidden Scroll. He didn't talk to people when he was out taking care of his now raided safe houses. He didn't talk to people outside of his crowd unless he had too. 'So i guess it's my fault?'

He was going to have to fix that with this marriage contract. Hanabi was already preparing him on what was going to happen. He was expected to have to spend each Friday night with Hanabi and her family no matter what. So no more free Fridays for the foreseeable future. He was expected to spend half of his Monday through Wednesdays with Hanabi in the clan compound which he had no trouble with. It's just that Hanabi's father and Naruto did not see eye to eye.

Hiashi thought he could control Naruto only to find that was not going to happen. No amount of money or bribes would persuade him nor any threats will convince him to rethink his courting.

So Naruto had been rather high-strung and had been looking forward to the exams to blow off some steam but Gohō had finally convinced him that it was not good to go around and murder genin. Leaf or not.

'Gohō didn't say anything about using deadly self-defense however.'

* * *

Naruto had waited half a day for some team stupid enough to mess with them and now he was getting what he waited for. 'Wait and you shall receive.'

Standing before Team NGB was genin of the newly formed village Kusagakure. He had block them out after one of them named Zaku Abumi had threatened them with death for him and rape for his teammates if they did not give up their scroll. Looking over at Gohō who nodded telling him that this team did have the opposite scroll they needed to pass the second test. Stepping forward Naruto raise his elbow up his ear and with his forearm extended outward, palm flat towards Zaku.

Looking over at Gohō he just simply asked. "Alive or dead?"

Gohō glanced at Buraindo who not even bothering to focus on the small fry here but rather the incoming big chakra signal. "Dead's fine."

Team Dosu could not help but laugh at what these genin were going to do to them, they were Orochimaru chosen!

All laughter stop once both Dosu and Kin realized Zaku was not laughing anymore but rather choking on his own blood after it seem that their teammate's stomach was blown out behind him into a sizeable trench. Also both Dosu and Kin heard the small mutter from the blond boy.

"Almighty Pinpoint Precision"

With their teammate's killer in sight both were really for revenge. Duso jumped back allowing Kin to take the front and hopefully provided him with enough time to supercharge his main Jutsu. Duso watch as Kin shouted out and attacked the boy. They were on strict orders not to harm the Jinkō.

"You're dead!" Kin yelled and tossed multiple poison tipped senbo only to watch them all bounce off something not even getting close to Naruto.

"What-?" That was all Kin got out before she felt an invisible force knock the air out of her and she flew towards Naruto.

"Almighty Pull." echoed Naruto catching and holding up Kin by her neck showing impressive body strength. "I'm dead?" Asked Naruto tilting his head and tightening his grip on her neck with his left hand. Kin eyes were wide shot and fear was deeply engraved in her heart. Her eyes just couldn't leave the the boys, no _god's_ eyes for how could he be anything Else.

Being able to just take her teammate's life with no effort. Blocking her senbo and picking her up with no jutsu was impossible yet not for this this _being_.

"I am so sorry please forgive me! Please! Please!" Kin had resorted to pleading and begging with tears rolling down her face once she notice that this _being_ was not going to spare her and before she could use any physical action to retaliate Naruto acted.

"Almighty Pinpoint Precision."

This time Duso had a front row seat for the boy's technique as it blowed open his last teammate's chest. It was clean however the technique seen to create a force-like energy in a spear-like shape which was propelled forward. It is also what made the long trench. 'Wait!?'

But it was already too late if maybe Duso had noticed earlier that the technique was a long range base technique not a mid-range one he might have survived instead like his teammates Duso lost a majority of his upper body.

Naruto watch as Duso body dropped to the ground. His organs falling out something he had come to expect from his 'Pinpoint Precision' technique. With a flick of his wrist Duso's heaven scroll come rushing into his waiting hand and was place alongside their earth scroll.

Now that they had their two scrolls they were all ready to get out of this shitty forest. Just as they were about to leave Naruto, Gohō, and Buraindo froze solid as a huge amount of killer intent flooded over their section of the forest. Soon a sicking laugh greeted them from all around.

"Ku Ku Ku now look at what you little one's have done." The voice seem to be sicking sweet as it echoed out from around Team NGB. Their heads look left and right for the source but had no luck in finding the source.

Soon the voice came again this time much closer to all of them. "I must say fine job for taking out my _trash_ why don't you let me give one of you a gift." Even with the questioning manner the _voice_ had spoken in all of NGB knew that it was not a question but a statement. It was going to pass.

"Yes just a simple gift for the _Jinkō_ in your group!" Shooting around all of NGB could only watch as a pale snake-like man shot towards Buraindo and bit into her neck. Or rather tried that is for the snake-like man could not break her skin almost like she had an invisible second skin protecting her. The man not caring for his first failed attempt was opening his mouth to try again when he grunted and jumped back tightly holding his abdomen. The man glared at Buraindo for the growing smile on her face "Five Elements Seal." she said her voice having no trace of fear in it.

"How dare you!" The man yelled knowing just what Buraindo had done to him and his chakra. All of the man's killer intent was brought down on NGB but not of them reacted the way they did before. Instead the man watch as the blond boy place his fist in a classic haymaker across the man's face sending him flying away from Team NGB. The speed surprising the man and with his now slightly unstable chakra the man had no hope in molding his chakra that fast.

* * *

Naruto watch the man known as Orochimaru stand back up glaring at all of them. This is what Team NGB had been waiting for a true fight to test where they stood. Naruto felt Buraindo come to stand besides him with Gohō standing behind them aways. Their standard battle formation.

Orochimaru may try to run but NGB would catch him. Orochimaru may try to hide but NGB would find him. Gohō had noticed Orochimaru's large chakra the moment he had let it go for whatever reason he had to while in the Forest of Death and they had prepared a counter-measure.

The Five Elemental Seal. Used mostly on jinchuuriki to prevent them from addressing their bijuu's chakra but it also had the side effect of messing with one's chakra control. When Orochimaru had found and tried to intimidate them they played along and waited for the perfect opportunity.

When Orochimaru fell for their trap they brought him down their skill level.

Or rather their shitting corner.

* * *

AN- Naruto, Gohō and Buraindo have had a week to go through the Forbidden Scroll and learn its secrets. On their own power they didn't feel comfortable with combating Orochimaru and baited him into trying to get what he wanted before they busted out one of their hard earned techniques from the scroll.


	7. The Preliminaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Orochimaru did not like where this situation was going. To have the 'Five Elemental Seal' actually use on him was an insult. For it to actually successfully land on him was someone signing their death warrant and Orochimaru was providing the pen and paper.

Even with the seal messing up his chakra control he was still a S-rank ninja and could handle any genin out there.

Hissing and standing up after being punched by Naruto. Orochimaru was going to kill both the Uzumaki boy and the Nara girl before leaving his curse seal on the Jinkō girl and leaving her to rot in this forsaken forest.

"You all just made your last mistake." Orochimaru hissed out before shooting towards the boy. The boy didn't seem to care that there was a S-rank ninja was changing towards him. Instead just merely rose his right hand before shooting it up towards the sky and all of NGB watch the legendary snake sannin go shooting up suddenly.

Shock and surprise ran through Orochimaru as he felt the air leave his body and found himself leaving the ground and flying upward. He didn't even have enough time to ponder just how he found himself flying instead Orochimaru had to mold his seal-induced chaotic chakra to use one of the only known methods for in-flight movement.

Forcing chakra to the soles of his feet, harding this chakra and pushing off it allowed ninja to move themselves slightly while in mid-air. It was advanced jonin technique but even with this gap of knowledge and skill Orochimaru was finding it hard to find a way out of this battle.

Moving out of the way of the rapidly approaching Buraindo it took all of Orochimaru's effort to dodge a large war-axe she now wielded. He came out clean or at least he thought he did but just as he was preparing to land he was blindsided by what felt like sound vibrations from Buraindo's axe.

Shooting back towards the ground Orochimaru despite his rapidly descend landed on his feet, his hands already flying through handsigns setting on 'snake' before shooting both his arms outward to NGB. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

A rush of wind raged toward NGB overpowered by Orochimaru chaotic control. Orochimaru watch in satisfaction as the jutsu struck only to see the wind part of the jutsu part apart before coming any near the NGB.

Hissing, Orochimaru could not figure out what was going on? The moment he had come in contact with the Jinkō girl everything went tits up. The removal of the seal would not pose that much of a problem but he would need a good few minutes to get it off. Orochimaru couldn't do any of that however with the team 'of not so' genin.

Both the Uzumaki and Jinkō showed talent beyond what genin should have and if Orochimaru was a betting man he would say the Nara was beyond genin level too.

'I must make my escape.'

Naruto was not going to let this happen through. Speeding right for Orochimaru with his palms at at his sides Naruto's form took on Hyuga-like taijutsu stance. Knowing what effects even a knock-off version of the Hyuga's taijutsu could do Orochimaru flew through handsign before slamming his hands onto the ground.

Crumbing walls of earth rose from the ground infused with large amounts of chakra to protect Orochimaru. "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" The amount of chakra he put into this technique was way beyond what it needed for the earth jutsu causing the wall to crumble and lose it solid base.

Most of the Hyuga's taijutsu styles always focus on the disruption of the target's chakra points and nodes blocking this in what manner always proved to be an effective method in the past for Orochimaru even with his crumbing earth walls he was sure it would hold. Naruto did not care for the supposed limitations for the Hyuga taijutsu style and slammed his hands on the crumbling wall.

"Devastation Movement: Brutal Two Palm Thrust!"

Naruto had made this taijutsu style with both his bloodline and the Gentle Fist in mind. Obviously Naruto did not process the Byakugan so he could not target the chakra nodes. Instead he focused on the joints and nerve points in the human body. Using a mixture of chakra and gravity he could destroy or manipulate them in multiple different ways. Which was always devastating in some way for his opponents. So he named it 'Devastation Movement' and worked on it every since he was young.

The earth wall had no chance and was blasted apart with Orochimaru flying backwards. Tumbling and rolling to a stop Orochimaru was starting to feel fear. Just a little bit but it was enough for Orochimaru to put all three of these kids on his shit list.

Letting out a loose cough Orochimaru quickly bit his finger and once again made one handsign before slamming his palm on the ground.

"Snake Summoning: Large Snake Construction!"

A large plume of smoke flew out from his point of contact with the ground. Following that a large hissing echoed out and a giant snake appeared ready to protect it's summoner.

NGB all stare at the large snake unimpressed by it's size or it's likely threat but it was going to do its job and that was-

"Orochimaru is getting away." Stated Gohō being NGB chakra sensor.

-letting Orochimaru get away. They could pursue him but the short fight had given them enough data on their current power standing. To trick and fight off Orochimaru of Sannin even with the man's seal-induced limitations was impressive. Now all they had to do was deal snake summon which Gohō was already on.

"Shadow Toon Possession: Brutal Self Mutilation."

The jutsu did as it said. Mutilating one's self was heavy but Gohō did not have the liberty of high level of combat prowess of either of her two teammates. Leading her to develop her techniques with a more brutal fashion all under Naruto's guidance.

"Again Gohō the willingness on the host's body could use same work."

What willingness? What creature would willingly eat itself. The snake had gone full ouroboros on them. Eating itself tail up the large snake was about halfway done and was still struggle to stop. The Snake was desperate to live normally it would desummon but because it's body thought it was doing this naturally meaning the snake would _die_ here.

Gohō was having none of Naruto's criticism and gave an irritated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair before giving Naruto a slight glare.

"Well maybe if you let use my battery seal this would be going a lot faster."

Gohō had long ago started rallying on a battery seal to fuel her stronger techniques but with the knowledge provided by the Forbidden Scroll her once C-rank battery seal was jumping up in ranks sitting comfortable at A-rank. Which provided her with both chakra and some semblance of control over her chakra.

Naruto had finally got to Gohō's seal in training with the month or so they were free from missions. Gohō had been quite upset with Naruto and had been giving him shit about it. He had tasked her with not relying on it and using her own chunin chakra reserves instead.

"Oh quit your bitching Gohō and lets go!"

This is why Naruto loved Buraindo being with him. She always gave Gohō shit whenever she gave him shit. Perfect.

* * *

Arriving at the Chunin Exam tower four days into stage two NGB were not the first team there. Taking a couple more days to think of counter-measures against Orochimaru just incase he came back for round two. As soon as they arrived at the tower they altered the higher ups to their encounter with Orochimaru.

Apparently they were not the first to be targeted but were the only team readily available to be questioned before the final part of stage two.

"Did you hear Kakashi your team was not the only one attack?"

Asuma Sarutobi was a good friend of Kakashi and was one of the few ninja who could match him in battle. Kakashi trusted Asuma with his life and his team's life and knew Asuma trusted him with the same.

"Yeah That's them down there. Last on the right."

Giving a lazy head nod to the right side of the line of genin. Kakashi didn't really believe in speculation which was widespread for the team of young genin. Unlike Kakashi's team who had barely made it to the tower after the encounter with Orochimaru Team NGB come out unharmed.

"That's NGB I have heard they really moving help in the reserves."

This come from an attractive women with stunning red eyes Kurenai Yuhi. She had been following them ever since they really started taking higher level missions. It is not uncommon for current jonin to pick and take from reserves. Kurenai had really been looking into Buraindo and had been planning on scouted her once her own team made chunin. She was looking to expand her team past it's normal three.

Most of the Jonin were looking to recruit a piece of NGB. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were all going to get a pre-look at the potential they held with these early preliminaries games.

With the first match flying by with Sasuke as the winner and Kakashi having to take him away to attend to the boy only Asuma and Kurenai were going to get a pre-look at the Rinkō heir.

"Buraindo Rinkō verses Shino Aburame!"

This was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Buraindo mind was not on this fight. No her mind was on a blond boy and his marriage contract. Buraindo never thought Naruto would have a girlfriend. Of six years too! She was coming to accept it however. She was also getting use to this jealousy with Naruto actively spending with this Hanabi and the Hyuga he was starting to spend less and less time with her. Usually Naruto was over at her compound five days of seven now it was only three.

This just couldn't stand but for now she only had beginning plans. Assassination was out along with blackmail or rather anything that got Hanabi out of his life. Naruto actually like this girl and to trying to remove her was just making an enemy out of him which could only prove lethal.

"Are you ready?"

Looking up from her thoughts Buraindo nodded she had an Aburame to beat.

"Fight!"

Buraindo did make the first move instead she allowed her opponent to spread his horde around her. Only when did he try to attack did she react. In one whole movement her hands rose above her head grasping a katana which was not there before and slashed down. When she did flames bellowed out from her sword the flames acted like they had a will of their own corning and killing the large horde of insects.

Soon the flames stopped and before Shino had a chance to surrender Buraindo appeared behind him with a different weapon in hand. A large dagger jagged and secreting a black-like substance.

'Fast!'

Too fast for him to react as well. Already a hand had positioned his head back leaving his neck exposed.

'She's going to slit my neck!'

Shino was powerless to stop her luckily for him someone was and it wasn't the overseer not for his lack of trying but because he would just be too slow. Instead a cold voice echoed out over his teammate's shouts.

"Buraindo."

Just like that the dagger stop right before his neck and pulled away allowing Shino to drop to his knees. He made sure to stay away from the black substance which was happily eating away at the stone floor.

Walking back to his worried teammates Shino look up to the voice who had saved him. Blue-steel eyes connected with his own and he couldn't help but think.

'He's Dangerous.'

* * *

After the the second match the preliminaries went by much slower. Some showed the same talent has the Jinkō heir but none really came close. Two of the sand siblings showed immense talent and we're moving onto the finals.

Most of the jonin were looking forward to this next match. A match between Nara was either interesting or immensely boring.

Hopefully it was the former.

"Are you two ready?"

Lazy nods were giving on both sides. On one side the Nara clan heir the so-called best of this generation of Nara. On the other was a branch member who belong to one of the best reserves team out there.

Despite their blood Gohō knew their differences well. She knew the pros of her success and rate of her chances at winning. She knew the cons of beating the clan heir and the face she and her close family could lose. She knew what her retired mother would do and say. It was just how her mind work.

Gohō jumped back creating distance between herself and Shikamaru before running through handsigns. Shikamaru's eyes widened before he took off running to the side easily dodging the large fireball which past him and just started to float in the midden of the arena the preliminaries were taking place in.

"Fire Release: Large Burning Lantern."

With the Chunin Exams running late night had slowing started to creep on up on them and the darkening forest. With the main light source being the three giant windows for the arena being block by large Hokage's fortitudes large shadows were being cast by the large fireball.

A perfect stage for Gohō's _play_.

* * *

"What is that girl doing? Doesn't she know Shikamaru can use her shadows too?"

Ino had woken up easily with Sakura after their fight and was ready to cheer on her last two teammates for success but watching this new environment take place Ino could only wonder just what this Gohō girl was planning.

"I don't know Ino just watch and see."

Ino was not satisfied with her sensei Asuma response. She was never a person who like waiting but rather one who took action. So if her sensei didn't know she know who to go to that did know.

Turning to the the blond boy with cold eyes Ino hesitated she had seen what Buraindo had done to Shino. Shino was someone who she considered strong in her year group right up there with Sasuke but the way Buraindo had beaten him and destroyed his colony without any real effort scared her.

Still she was curious and Ino was not called the 'Gossiping Genin' without good reason.

"Hey Uzumaki could you tell us why she did that?

She had decided to go with a formal approach. She didn't know this boy and did not want to get on his bad side.

Naruto did not turn to answer her and his now waiting curious listeners instead he just answered while watching the match intently.

"It's for the play."

His voice was even and cold but polite much like how the Hyuga were. Then again his is starting to be seen around their compound alot.

"The play?"

Naruto did not answer Ino's next question but he did point down to the now moving shadows.

The fight was starting to heat up.

"Let's go Shikamaru!"

Naruto just shook his head this fight was already done Shikamaru just didn't know.

* * *

Shikamaru did not know what was going on. One moment he was planning his victory when everything went wrong. Shikamaru had been working the mass amounts of shadows to his favour and had been trying to catch Gohō in his trap while also dodging her shadows when he thought he had caught her everything just stop. Every last shadow his or her's just stop what they were doing before all of shadows grew a wide and toonish smile.

"Shadow Toon Possession: Giant Toon Play."

The jutsu name threw Shikamaru for a loop. 'Shadow Toon Possession'? What was that? Still he had to act. Reaching for a small flash pallet Shikamaru made to break it when he just stop. Looking down he found his own shadow like the many other toonish one's.

'How? When?'

Looking over at his relative for answer she thankfully gave one.

"From the very beginning I have prepared the stage you were just too slow to notice."

He was? Well that was just embarrassing. Still he voice his surrender how could he win against this many shadows ready to end him. Still Shikamaru promised himself that he would get stronger.

* * *

Up in the makeshift stands many were giving their praise between the two Nara both fought brilliantly. Many were wondering what this new Nara technique was. No one had seen Gohō move her shadow her jutsu just took place.

"Yosh their flames of youth are surly burning brightly after that battle."

Kakashi had to also give credit where credit is due. That was a really good fight between genin and both to him looked ready to become chunin.

"What do you think Asuma?"

Nodding Asuma also agreed. He was just thankful Shikamaru actually tried.

Now they was just one more part of NGB to look at.

* * *

Naruto congratulated both Buraindo and Gohō for a battle well fought. Neither had to bring out any real strength to win and both were looking to get promoted. Who know's maybe they wouldn't even have to fight in the third stage.

Both of the girls had gotten his word that he would win his next match because no way were they going on without him.

His Match? Well it didn't look like much after watching the sand boy and Jiraiya's son fight he could say all of the other threats were out in the exams were out. For his entire team.

Standing across from him was a chubby pre-teen all ready to go for the last match of the day. This kid doesn't even know what he just walk into.

"Human Bullet Tank!"

Naruto did not bother to move nor did he have some grand plan to avoid the human bullet. Naruto wanted this fight done and over with. So he just simply raised his hand and stop Chōji dead before grabbing the still expanded boy and throwing him upward. Naruto maybe had the body strength to do this but he really just made it look like he did. Really he just used gravity to stop the boy and throw him.

He wouldn't need his power on the next part however bending at the knees Naruto shot after the boy he had already positioned with his power. All ready for him to finish this.

"Devastation Movement: Brutal Six Palm Assassination."

With two palm strikes to Chōji leg joints Naruto propelled both Chōji and him higher into the air. Channeling chakra to the soles of his feet and harding it Naruto push of it and leveled himself with Chōji before striking his arm joints forcing Chōji's body to start to rapidly spin.

Catching the boy with a fifth palm strike to the chest Naruto change all of Chiōji's motion downward and followed after him preparing to end it with his finally strike. The audience watch in silence those powerful enough moving to save the the Akimichi heir. The fight had barely last fifteen seconds.

Asuma had cross the distance the moment Uzumaki started his move and still barely saved his student's life. Redirecting the sixth palm strike away from Chōji, Asuma watched as it broke the solid stone ground of the arena. Spider web cracks flowed outward from the point of contact and with a low grunt of effort Naruto removed his entire forearm from it's position in the ground.

"Was this really necessary!?"

Naruto looked from anger Asuma to the crying and spasming Chōji. Chōji's body was in a manmade cardiac arrest it wasn't fatal but if Naruto was allowed to land his last hit it would be.

"It was."

Naruto did not believe Chōji would go far in his shinobi career and so he was planning on giving the kid a wake up call.

"Why?"

Asuma voice was filled with anger. What gave this brat to decide _his_ student's choices.

"Because _I_ decided to."

With nothing more to say Naruto left the arena. To him he was doing the kid a favor. To continue to work for Konoha was to continue to get in his way. With Orochimaru maybe gunning for him and his teammates Konoha was not looking safe for them. He would wait and see what the future held but Naruto didn't think he would be spending his life in Konoha.


	8. Gluttonous Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto let his chakra flow and give way into the large gate belonging to the Jinkō. It was only days after the second stage of the Chunin Exams and with the finals a month away Naruto was planning on improving his relationship with both the Hyuga and Jinkō.

With Buraindo inviting him over Naruto decided to start with the Jinkō. The Jinkō clan head had personally ask to meet him after months of having Buraindo talk about him.

Naruto watch as the large gate creek open allowing him entrance.

'Well let's get this done.'

To say Naruto was nervous would be an understatement. He had been putting off meeting with the Jinkō clan head for as long as possible after having meant Hiashi. One overprotective father was enough for Naruto for a lifetime. Still Dokugaku Jinkō had been relentless recently with his proposals and Naruto caved, if only to get Buraindo off his back.

Naruto dismissed the heat and the sounds of metal against metal, at this point they were both common experiences with how much he frequented the Jinkō's compound. Naruto did not know the compound's in's and out's like the back of his hand, rather he knew the way to Buraindo's room and back seeing as that was the only place he was allowed while here.

Arriving at the giant doors belonging to Buraindo's room, Naruto did not even have to wait more than a few seconds before her doors open by themselves. Walking into the room and hearing the doors shut, Naruto found his third teammate working on another bladework.

Buraindo's hair was a mess, long dark strands falling down her back, she was wearing a black tank top with fitting shorts. Jinkō were private with their work and were often always left alone, as such they all dressed accordingly. Loose and comfortable.

Naruto watch as Buraindo work while in her little world. She was removing the impurities once again from a blade he had seen over and over again, bending it. Buraindo was harshly working her motions, slowing Naruto could see her distaste with her current progress and she decided to start over.

Her hand fall to a seal near her giant anvil, slowly the seal started up and the once forming metal heated up into its pure state again. After that Naruto watch as chakra strings fall from the ceiling, grabbing ahold and pulling the melted metal up into a large ball.

'She is going to start drawing again.'

Huffing, Buraindo turned from her work to Naruto, a smile grew upon her face at the sight of him.

"Ready to meet my father?"

No Naruto wasn't but it's not like Buraindo cares.

"Never in my life Buraindo."

All he got for a response was a bubbling giggle.

* * *

Dokugaku office was not a smithing mess, then again his room could be but Dokugaku did not strike Naruto as a person who would allow chaos or clutter to exist near him. Unlike Buraindo's petite stature, Dokugaku was qutie tall. Probably standing well over six feet, the man's dark hair was cut short and his visible arms were covered in scars, Dokugaku cut a pretty intimidating man and father.

"So you're the boy two timing my daughter?"

Naruto did not outright react visibly, inside however was another story. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. He was two timing? He was cheating? He was dating Buraindo!? For some reason that last one didn't hit home like it should have.

Naruto found Buraindo attractive for sure, she hit all his points nicely but he would never cheat on Hanabi.

"Father!" Buraindo hissed, clearly upset with her burning face. "Shut up!"

A belly aching laughter soon echoed out from the large man shaking the room.

After that joke which passed clearly over Naruto's head, Naruto personally got to meet Dokugaku and he could say he actually like the man. Dokugaku didn't bullshit him nor treat him like his age. Dokugaku treating him like he could end a life, talked to him like he could end a live.

Eventually theyy had to come to the reason to why Naruto had been ask here. Dokugaku let out a loud sigh, displeased at having to bring forth this topic. Buraindo had decided with Naruto however.

"Naruto what do you know of the Jinkō?"

Naruto took a second to gather his thoughts before answering.

"The Jinkō are Konoha's only blacksmith clan, coming to Konoha before the Third Great War after making a deal with the first Hokage's dying wife for Konoha's shinobi knowledge."

The Jinkō were once a interdependent clan like most others in the beginning, but after the forming of the hidden villages they choose to incorporate into the shinobi lifestyle as well. The Jinkō traded their greatest works for shinobi knowledge and protection, because of this the Jinkō move to village to village seeking to take their power and knowledge.

Soon the Jinkō gained a reputation of being power hungry like the Uzumaki but unlike the Uzumaki, the Jinkō did not stay on a remote island but a shinobi village. One does not just attack another village. Soon the Jinkō become untouchable while gathering power and none could harm them.

"Do you know what we traded for Konoha's knowledge?"

Naruto just shook his head, no one knew outside of the Jinkō of what they traded. All he knew was the Jinkō had yet to pay up and it had been years. Another reason why the Jinkō have so much dislike going for them in Konoha.

Dokugaku moved his eyes from Naruto to Buraindo, a single brow raising to show if she was really going to go through with this. Buraindo nodded content in her choice, it was the only to make a spot for herself in Naruto's life which held true meaning.

Naruto watching this father-daughter exchange was wondering what was going on.

Dokugaku spoke up again.

"The Jinkō traded a promise, a promise to forge three blades to contain three of the nine bijuu in each equally."

With a wave of Dokugaku's hand, three Jinkō walk into the man's office carrying three sword cases. Two of the sword cases were holding two regular broadswords with black gems embedded near the base of the blades metal while the third case was empty

"We completed them after the Third Great War."

Dokugaku explained simply allowing Naruto to grasp what he just told him.

'They held these blades when the Kyuubi Ransack happen.'

'They had these blades when the Sanbi was almost release in Konoha.'

Naruto did not ask why the Jinkō had not given these blades nor did he care why they let so much death occur. The Jinkō were an selfish, Buraindo was selfish and Naruto still accepted her.

Dokugaku seeing Naruto not ask 'why' instead he was just accepted their reasons, whether they were good or bad.

"Naruto i am going to be frank with you. My daughter has chosen you to have her hand."

Surprise colored Naruto face before his eyes shot to Buraindo's flaming face in question.

"I love my daughter very much and only wish the best for her. I believe having you in her life would be very beneficial."

Dokugaku at this point was slowing release his large amount of killer intent to show just how seriously he was with this.

"Naruto if you take my daughter's hand then the Jinkō will always be open to you."

Naruto could feel all of his emotion leaving him after Dokugaku said this, Naruto easily read in between the lines. To have Buraindo's hand was to always have the backing of the best blacksmith clan in all of Elemental Nations. To not take it was to turn his back on the Jinkō and Buraindo, to lose their backing and mission which again would mean losing Buraindo.

"Your Answer?"

They were giving him a ultimatum. Naruto could find no reason to say no, taking Buraindo's hand did not mean marriage but rather the continuation of his backing. Also Naruto knew Buraindo did not love him but rather lusted after in a manner Naruto would maybe never understand.

Staring from Buraindo back Dokugaku, Naruto gave his answer which would slowing change what Naruto wanted in this blacken world.

"I accept."

Goodness Naruto is now two timing!

* * *

Naruto's power broke and change the small surrounding forest of their brooked training ground. Slowly all of the trees rose up, derooted from their spots, and crashed into a small black orb. The Black orb ate all which come near it, devouring the world if it could.

She was sitting there, her long hair flowing violently and her petite form standing her ground against the rage of his technique. Naruto did not speak to her and Buraindo did not speak to him.

With a low snap his technique stopped but it had did it's damage their training ground was ruined. The ground was upheaved and the trees were gone except for a few. Their lake was fine however.

"Why."

Naruto's voice was soak in rage and anger, he hated being manipulated like his power hated being ordered around.

"I want you."

'It was never so simple however, was it?'

"I need you."

Growling, Naruto crossed the distance between them in seconds and pinned Buraindo to one of the last remaining standing tree. With a motionless action, Naruto tore away Buraindo's blindfold and fearlessly stare into her sacred geometric eyes.

"Why." Naruto said more forcefully, willing his rage and lust down. He was _control_ , he was _order_ not _chaos_.

" _You know why_."

Naruto just stare not allowing his voice to come out. Naruto did not allow Buraindo's appearance to take him, did not allow her eyes to to _drown_ him.

Naruto knew why, She could see the predictability of anything and anyone, not him however. Naruto, because of his power was unpredictable. Buraindo wanted this, wanted to take this, needed to take this.

Naruto had thought he could _give and give_ her this unpredictability but now Buraindo was trying and succeeding in taking something Naruto knew he could not get back.

A piece of his _heart_.


	9. Biting the Bullet

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

* * *

Akimichi's teriyaki was just one of the Akimichi clan's successful restaurant chain's. Large and spacey, with some of the best teriyaki found in Konoha, Akimichi's teriyaki was doing quite well. Sometimes the restaurant even found itself with one of the Hyuga princesses as a customer.

Grumbling, Gohō picked and played with her food, upset with the lost of their training ground. It had been a little over two weeks since the destruction of NGB's training ground. Naruto had offered his apologies and already moved NGB's HQ and supplies to a new location.

It was a large man-made underground cavern, it was located somewhere deep underground near the Jinkō's compound. When Gohō asked Naruto why the Jinkō, Naruto told her of his new current standing with the clan. Gohō wondered if the same would have happened if she never ask Naruto to join her squad way back when.

A soft sigh escaped from Naruto, sitting with his head laid back against the back of their booth. All of NGB was out for lunch, something which they rarely ever did. Both Gohō and Buraindo meals were provided by their family, Gohō by her mother and Buraindo by her clan's chefs.

Only seconds passed before Naruto released another sigh, he was going through Hanabi withdrawal, It was tough for the boy, being ignored by the person who he had always tried to attract attention from hurt. Then again Naruto just saw Hanabi earlier in the day, but she was giving him the silent treatment because of Buraindo.

Naruto could just feel the catfight on the horizon and he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit excited.

"Come on Naruto it's ok Hanabi will come around."

Naruto just glare at Buraindo, angry at her for her attention and feelings but Naruto didn't blame her for her desires nor wants however Naruto was still upset, though he was not used to Buraindo blatant shows of affection or flirting.

Even now Buraindo was closer than she had ever been in their sitting arrangements. Of course this meant Buraindo was a good two arms away from him, just because she wanted to be closer to him did not mean he would allow it.

"Shameless slut."

Buraindo turned to Gohō, a sickly sweet smile on her face at the insult.

"Oh I must of misheard you? Did you just call me a women who had many bed partners and has low standards?"

Gently sliding a strand of her hair behind one ear, Buraindo raise a dainty hand to cover the growing smile on her face in picture perfect show of grace and lady-like manner.

"Because let me just tell you now I have never had bedded a man _yet_ nor do i have low standards. Most unlike you, cousin fucker."

Despite the crass insult Buraindo entire way of speech was mannered and light.

Gohō for her part flinch back back at the insult. 'Cousin fucker' was not something she would ever be but Buraindo did not care. The layout was there all Buraindo did was built up the foundations for her insults.

Ever since the end of the second stage of the exams Shikamaru Nara had made it a vested point to try and befriend her. Gohō's mother was all for it, being that their side of the family was as far as they could be from the main branch. Gohō was not excited as her mother. She didn't need to expand her 'group of friends' nor did she care for anyone in her family outside of her mother.

Overall Naruto, Buraindo, and Gohō made for an odd sight. Naruto's depressed state, Buraindo's classy lady stance and her attempts at getting closer to Naruto, and finally Gohō's mile long stare.

* * *

This was one of the main reasons Shikamaru spotted them as easily as he did in the first place. Moving forward with his team bar his sensei, Shikamaru approach NGB. His eyes taking in their large booth and his own team's willness to approach them.

Chōji was still recovering from his match in the preliminaries, following along both Shikamaru and Ino at a slower rate with a crutch under one arm. Shikamaru and Ino made sure Chōji did not lose his spark which they all shared. It was this spark which brought them together at each other's clan compounds and it was this spark that drove them to following in their father's footsteps.

Ino who had place herself in between Chōji and the large booth which held Naruto, saw what Shikamaru wanted or who he wanted to talk to, spoke up to bring what she thought on this.

"Shikamaru let's just find somewhere else to sit, come on for Chōji?"

Ino voice was barely a whisper but it carried to Shikamaru just fine. Shooting a look towards the slowly approaching Chōji, Shikamaru returned with his own reasoning.

"Ino you have seen how Chōji has been acting arounding the mere mention of Uzumaki's name. I think it's best if he just dives right into this fear."

Giving Shikamaru a hard stare, Ino knew the Nara boy's reasoning was sound but as a Yamanaka, Ino knew what phobophobia could do to the young mind of a pre-teen and did not wish this fate upon her big-boned friend. Ino also knew what her lazy friend was up to with Gohō Nara. Unlike Gemason perverse interest in the Hyuga princess, Shikamaru did not have these intentions with Gohō.

Shikamaru was looking into Gohō for shinobi reasons. Gohō process immense talent in the Nara's clan arts, turning and changing the entire clan art into something else. Truly it was amazing and Shikamaru wanted to get to know the person and the genius behind this change.

Nodding Shikamaru, Ino, and the soon to be here Chōji would greet the infamous Team NGB in a social front.

"Hey you guys! Got room for three more?"

Naruto wish they didn't have room for three more but they did. Their booth was large and could easily fit six or more people. Hopefully no more would come and with no reason to denile Team 10 besides just being plain rude, Gohō offered them a seat and when they join them it was not long before both Team 7 and Team 8 join them and chaos insured.

Gohō and Naruto were not used to this type of crowd, the way that Team 7, 8, and 10 talked and joked with each other spoke of familiarly. Only Buraindo was truly use to this crowd. Being a clan heir, she had been to social gatherings way larger than this before and was use to the attention and questions.

And boy did they ask questions!

They ask how NGB got so strong or how their team had formed. No one bothered to mention Chōji deathly silence or Gemason's piercing stare at Naruto. Eventually someone was bound to ask a question that step on one of NGB's toes. That someone was Gemason.

Ever since the end of the second stage, Gemason had put time into only two things. Training for the Chunin Exams finals and his pursuit of knowledge of the lovely maiden called Hanabi Hyuga. After Kakashi had taken Sasuke out of the village for training, leaving Gemason with his father. Jiraiya supported both Gemason's new training regime and his growing crush on one Hyuga princess.

Jiraiya however believed that his son would never make any headway with his one-sided crush and instead just wanted to teach him to never give up on his dreams.

Grabbing everybody's attention by slamming his hands on their booth table and stood, pointing one finger at Naruto and with no shame shouted his question for all to hear.

"Hey you blond bastard just what is your relationship with Hanabi-hime!?"

Loud and obnoxious, Gemason mostly acted like this on purpose he had always found anger and confrontation to be one of the best ways to get answers from his enemies or friends.

Naruto was not his friend nor enemy and did not care to bother to rise to the insult. All Naruto did was just raise a brow and wondered just who this boy was. Naruto was beyond sure this boy had never met Hanabi and even with her mad at him Naruto was sure she would not pass up the opportunity to tell him about another one of her admirer's miss found affections. Something which had become a small pass time for them.

Shaking his head at the white haired boy, Naruto rose and dismissed the boy's question. Done with this small social gathering he decided to leave with Buraindo. Abandoning Gohō all by herself in between the group of young ninja children.

Glaring heatedly at her teammate's backs, Gohō promised herself she would make sure Naruto made this up to her and Gohō always remembered her grudges against Naruto.

"So you guys want to know what Naruto's relationship is with the Hyuga?"

Seeing the nodding head of not just Gemason but all of the genin at the booth, Gohō barely kept the devilish grin off her face. She just loved giving misinformation.

* * *

Arriving at his apartment with Buraindo at his side Naruto silently mourned the loss of most of his hideouts. When the Hyuga had gone into a frenzied when Hanabi had stayed over at Naruto's apartment way back when the Hyuga looking for her had tore through all of Naruto's burnout homes. Thankfully the Hyuga had never questions him too much on just what those places were.

Naruto knew he had Hanabi to thank for that.

Pushing into his small but nice apartment Naruto shoot a glance at the young women behind him before allowing her entrance. Hearing the door shut behind them Naruto knew he had committed to this, committed to allowing Buraindo to having a piece of his 'heart', committed to allowing just a bit more of his 'control' slip away so that he could make room for both Hanabi Hyuga and Buraindo Rinkō.

But just because Buraindo had stolen a piece of his heart and manipulated him into a binding contract with her and her clan did not mean she would instantly win. This did not mean Naruto would willingly give Buraindo anything else and Buraindo knew this.

Buraindo did not expect Naruto to pair take in intimate relationships activities with her much like how he wanted to with Hanabi. Buraindo did not expect Naruto to hold her hand, Buraindo did not expect Naruto to kiss her and Buraindo did not expect Naruto to want to either. Naruto saw only Hanabi and Hanabi only. And that pissed Buraindo off.

Naruto only _looked_ at Hanabi and never at Buraindo despite their similar builds. Both girls were petite and of a similar history but where Hanabi had yet to hit puberty Buraindo was showing signs of developing female body. Her hips were slowing becoming wider not by much but hopefully enough to cause Naruto to turn to look at it.

Of course her small bodily changes were nothing compared to Goho's, their other female teammate was truly coming into her body, widening hips and a growing chest were both things Gohō could lord over Buraindo's small frame and the only thing Buraindo could usually come back with was that Naruto didn't like voluptuous body types and instead preferred smaller more compact forms like her's... like Hanabi's.

Tucking a loose strand of dark auburn hair behind one ear, Buraindo fully moved into Naruto's apartment all the while taking in the sights and smells of it. The paint on the wall was a pale white and so fourth. Moving onward through the rest of apartment after watching Naruto enter a door at the end of the small apartment.

'His room most likely.'

Taking a spot on his only piece of furniture, a black love seat fit for up to two maybe three people. It was comfortable but nothing compared to the stuff back home. Buraindo moved her feet from the soft white carpet and onto the coffee table before her and relaxed back into the black love seat.

'I could get use to this.'

Letting out a content sigh, Buraindo for intents and purposes was planning to stay like this for an unreasonable amount of time and beyond that the young clan head was planning to intrude on Naruto's home life. Buraindo wanted Naruto to think of her everytime he come home. She wanted him to remember her when even he sat on his love seat. Buraindo wanted to replace her smells over the Hyuga girl's and make Naruto only smell her whenever the blond boy did anything in his home.

And whether that be from shower to sleeping in his bed, Buraindo wanted Naruto to only remember and her alone.

Ok maybe that was a little obsessive but who could blame a girl in love? Then again the feelings Buraindo had for Naruto were nothing like a pure white love… no the feelings Buraindo held for the pale blond hair boy were greedy and ugly but nevertheless these feelings could be called love.

Still Buraindo was forgetting something or rather someone who would not allow another women to take what she deemed her's. With a quick swipe of her hand, Buraindo easily caught the slim piece of metal which had been aimed at the spot between her eyes. Holding up the senbon between two of her manicured fingers, Buraindo cast her obscured gaze from the slim needle and onto the form of a small girl with dark black hair and dark lavender pupiless eyes.

Undramatically this was not even their first meeting between the two love rivals. The clans of Konoha were many and almost all of them like to hold all sorts of gatherings and parties to try and boost their current standing among Konoha's social ladder. So in the past these two deadly females had meant and on multiple occasions had they traded barbs with one another but it was only in these past couple of months where these 'barbs' become much less of a game and more of a challenge.

Where before their words were maybe meant to 'scratch' and 'wound' as of recently they were now meant to 'cut' and 'hurt' their targets and hopefully mentally scar their targets

But before Buraindo could make any sort of retaliation Naruto emerged from his bedroom and come upon his female company. Naruto took in both Hanabi's loose fallen hair and the sembo in Buraindo's hands and shortly reach a foregone conclusion that was bound to happen since the moment Hanabi and Buraindo found out they were both rivals for their own personal interests.

A nasty cat fight was no doubt bound to take place and taking notice of this Naruto would've made all efforts to vacate the premises and ran for the hills. The 'hills' being Team NGB's new HQ and the 'premises' being anywhere near Hanabi and Buraindo. Sadly that was not to be. For one Naruto could not, would not leave two very dangerous super powered girls in his apartment with all of his treasured possessions, such as his small collection of photographs of Him, Hanabi, Buraindo, and Gohō and of course his only living plant, a small white chakra-intaking rose which was a gift from Hanabi that she had given him when their relationship was still pretty young.

And Second, Naruto had more than enough confidence to face any threat head on even if that threat was two pre-teen girls who were two of the most selfish people Naruto had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Moving forward into the kitchen-living room, Naruto roughly pick up Buraindo's feet which had been lying comfortably on his coffee table and lightly drop them, allowing the girl to tuck them under her-self. Naruto sat down in the middle of his love seat and tossed Buraindo a small glance.

"No feet on the dinner table Buraindo."

Raising a brow, Buraindo spared a second glance to the 'small foot-rest' her feet had just been resting on until Naruto rudely moved them.

"That's your dinner table? But It's so small?"

Naruto did not deem that comment worthy of a response instead Naruto focused his glaze on Hanabi in the form of a silent question. The girl just merely raised her head to him in defiance, in the picture perfect example of high-lady dismissal.

"No."

Frowning lightly, Naruto patted the free spot next to him on his left, which was not being occupied by the 'all-smiles' Buraindo, in emphasis to his quiet request.

"No."

Despite Hanabi's same answer Naruto could see her resolve crumbling to her fiance's puppy dog look… His blank stare, slightly frowning puppy dog look. Who knows what Hanabi and Buraindo saw in Naruto's facial expressions?

"Please Abi?"

And now he was bringing out the pet names! Damn Him!

"Fine fine I will sit down! You big clingy idiot!"

Despite calling Naruto an idiot, Hanabi instantly took his left hand when she sat down and shot a burning 'one-upped you' glare at Buraindo.

With both girls beside him on his packed black love seat and currently not trying to harmfully harm each other, Naruto could bite the bullet and begin trying to explain to the two young clan heirs just what 'sharing and caring' was. Sadly both girls vocabulary did not contain the words 'sharing' and 'caring' in any context.


End file.
